Les Addams à Poudlard
by Thunder-Death
Summary: Poudlard n'est pas prêt à accueillir quatre Addams.
1. NOTE

**Triple Crossover : La famille Addams, Harry Potter, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn.**

**DISCLAIMER : La famille Addams, Harry Potter, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartiennent respectivement à Charlie Addams, J.K Rowling et Akira Amano. **

Résumé :

_Poudlard n'est pas prêt à accueillir quatre Addams. _

Également publiée sur mon compte Wattpad.


	2. Chapitre 1

**DISCLAIMER : La famille Addams, Harry Potter et Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn appartiennent respectivement à Charlie Addams, J.K Rowling et Akira Amano.****1\. Les Addams. **Elle était nerveuse.

C'était normal d'être nerveuse, songea t-elle en marchant aux côtés de son fiancé, elle allait bientôt rencontrer le clan de son futur mari. Pétunia avait beaucoup de chances, d'avoir pu rencontrer quelqu'un qui l'aime pour ce qu'elle était. Avant de rencontrer son fiancé dans les rues de Londres, elle était en couple avec Vernon Dursley. Or, cet affreux homme s'était révélé être haineux envers ses origines, et encore plus contre sa sœur et son mari. Il refusait qu'elle soit elle-même. Le jour de ses vingt-et-un ans, Pétunia le gifla en face de la famille de ce dernier. Elle quitta les lieux assez rapidement et ne revit plus jamais Vernon. Non seulement il avait été abject mais il l'avait aussi trompé à plusieurs reprises.

Par chance, au bout de quelques mois où elle tentait vainement de trouver du travail à Londres, elle rencontra son fiancé. C'était un homme charmant, adorateur des explosifs, très étrange mais très attirant. Les semaines qui suivirent furent peuplés de bonnes et mauvaises surprises, Pétunia se surprit à tomber amoureuse de lui. Et donc là voilà, fiancée à Fester Addams membre du clan Addams qui était largement connu dans le monde magique. Ils étaient censés venir une semaine avant néanmoins Pétunia eut la surprise de voir un matin son neveu sur le porche. Ils décidèrent de partir une semaine de plus parce que Pétunia avait découvert la mort de sa sœur et de son mari tué par un maniaque sans créativité (dixit Fester).

Le couple se trouvait devant la porte de le manoir principale des Addams, Fester sonna joyeusement à la porte. Un grand homme habillé d'un costume gris, pâle et au visage carré ouvrit la porte. Il les regarda et les laissa entrer. Ils furent emmenés au salon où tous les Addams étaient réunis. Les retrouvailles furent un peu longues au goût de Pétunia qui resta silencieuse regardant les environs avec fascination, le manoir était très spécial mais Pétunia était admiratif. Étant enfant, Pétunia avait eu un intérêt morbide pour l'étrangeté. Cet intérêt qui avait disparu à cause de ses parents venait simplement de réapparaître.

« Gomez ! Voici ma fiancée Pétunia Evans ! _présenta soudainement Fester arrachant Pétunia de ses pensées. »_

Son neveu, Harry, s'agita dans ses bras. Il clignota des yeux encore très endormi. Pétunia sourit saluant chaque membre de la famille de son fiancé. Les jours passèrent, l'entière famille s'unit pour préparer le mariage de Fester et Pétunia. Pétunia fut accaparé par quelques membres du clan pour qu'elle prenne conscience dans quoi elle s'embarquait et ce qu'elle devait apprendre. Son neveu, Harry, lui donné à Morticia Addams le temps de ces leçons. Les Addams apprirent l'histoire de son neveu et furent ravis quoique furieux en apprenant qu'un morceau d'âme résidait dans le crâne de son neveu.

« Pétunia, Gomez et moi nous nous demandions si tu vas adopter Harry comme ton fils. _Fit Morticia une semaine après l'arrivée de Pétunia et son neveu. _

\- Oh non, non. J'aimerais qu'il reste mon neveu. Je l'élèverai comme mon neveu. _Répondit Pétunia légèrement confuse tandis que le couple échangeait des regards. _

\- Ma femme et moi, nous souhaitons adopter ton neveu comme notre fils. _Dit Gomez avec un sourire. _

\- Nous voulons seulement ton autorisation avant de procéder à une adoption de sang. _Continua Morticia posant sa tasse sur la table._

-Si c'est ce que vous voulez. Faite donc. Mais je dois vous dire que Harry est à la base un enfant adopté. Lily était stérile donc les Potter ont adopté un enfant.

-Ce ne sera pas un problème ! Maman, peux-tu préparer la potion d'adoption ? »

Deux jours plus tard durant l'éclipse solaire, le neveu de Pétunia fut adopté par Gomez et Morticia Addams comme le troisième enfant de la famille : Azazel Jeffrey Addams. Wednesday et Pugsley Addams étaient nés trois mois avant Azazel, Wednesday était née la première suivie de son jumeau Pugsley. Le mariage entre Fester et Pétunia fut grandiose, tous les deux furent absolument terriblement effrayants. Le clan Addams accueillit officieusement ce jour-là Pétunia.

* * *

_8 ans plus tard. _

**États-Unis – Manoir Addams. **

C'était un jour atroce. Les nuages recouvraient le ciel entier, il tombait des cordes. Fester était en train de jouer aux explosifs avec ses neveux Wednesday, Pugsley et Azazel. Gomez jouait avec son train et détruisait des ponts (et par extension des trains), Morticia discutait avec Pétunia autour d'une tasse de thé pendant que bébé Pubert dormait. Lurch jouait du piano. Quelqu'un sonna soudainement à la porte, un bruit assourdissant retentit à travers le manoir, Lurch cessa de jouer et alla ouvrir la porte.

Il accueillit les deux visiteurs – deux membres de la famille – dans le hall de l'entrée, Lurch leur prit leurs manteaux et chapeaux pour les accrocher et les mena par la suite dans le salon où toute la famille avait eu le temps de se réunir.

« Cousin Itt ! _s'exclama Morticia en reconnaissant le premier visiteur. _

\- Cousin Itt ! Quel plaisir monstrueux de te voir ! _fit Gomez en venant le saluer. _

\- Qui est-ce ? _demanda Morticia en notant la présence de l'autre visiteur. _

\- Saturday Addams ? Oh, c'est toi qui l'élève ? Fantastique ! _s'écria Gomez dès que Itt leur répondit. »_

Saturday Addams était plutôt grande pour son âge, aussi pâle que sa mère avec une légèrement nuance grise, elle avait de longs cheveux de velours avec des mèches noires. Elle portait un jeans noir, un sweat à capuche gris froncé avec un bonnet rouge cramoisi. Itt était très enthousiaste, il leur déclara qu'ils voudraient passer quelques jours chez eux. Il voulait que Saturday apprenne à connaître tous les membres de la famille. Ils étaient les derniers que Saturday n'avait pas encore rencontré.

« Saturday ! Pourquoi ce prénom ? _demanda Gomez intrigué à l'enfant. _

-Je suis né un samedi. Mes parents se sont rencontrés un samedi. Et pendant un samedi, ils ont causé mort et dévastation. Mon deuxième prénom est Lilith. _Répondit Saturday d'une voix neutre ni trop forte ni trop basse. _

\- Oh ! C'est donc un prénom symbolique ! _sourit Morticia approbatrice. _

\- Cara mia ! _s'exclama Gomez avant de procéder à embrasser le bras de sa femme. _

\- Je suis Pétunia. La femme de Fester. _Se présenta Pétunia en se tournant vers l'enfant. _

\- Je suis Wednesday.

\- Pugsley.

\- Azazel. Et lui, c'est Pubert.

-Ainsi les morts vous saluent. _Leur répondit Saturday sortant une paire d'écouteur de sa poche. _

\- Quelle âge as-tu ? _demanda Wednesday curieuse. _

\- 9 ans.

\- Nous aussi. Pubert lui a 2 ans.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-on jamais vu durant les repas de famille ? _interrogea Pugsley. _

\- Mère est partie s'enfoncer dans les tréfonds du cimetière avant d'avoir pu contacter un membre de la famille. Père m'a gardé le temps qu'il trouve oncle Itt. Car c'est lui qui devait avoir ma garde selon le testament de Mère. Je suis allée à quelques repas de famille néanmoins jamais le vôtre, jamais je vous ai aperçu durant ces repas. _Expliqua Saturday déverrouillant son téléphone. _

\- Ça explique tout. _Approuva Gomez. _

\- Cousin Itt ! Combien de jours restez-vous ? _demanda Morticia tandis que Gomez demandait à Lurch de préparer deux_ chambres. Deux semaines ? Merveilleux ! »

Saturday était une Addams assez calme cependant elle était aussi étrange que tous les membres de sa famille. Elle adorait écouter de la musique, de tous les genres, et passer du temps avec ses cousins et cousines. Les deux semaines passèrent assez rapidement, Saturday s'intégra assez facilement et joua beaucoup avec les trois autres enfants de neuf ans. Que ce soit à la guillotine, au réveil des morts ou à l'écartement. Elle rejoignit durant ces deux semaines les leçons de magie et de potion données par la mère de Morticia.

Saturday vivait avec Itt, passait du temps avec quelques uns de ses cousins et vivait quelques jours avec son père qu'aucun Addams excepté Itt avait rencontré. Saturday avait l'interdiction de révéler le nom de son père. Ce dernier souhaitait que son nom reste secret jusqu'à ce qu'il ait confiance. Pétunia annonça quatre mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte lors d'un repas de famille. Fester était atrocement ravi. Neuf mois plus tard, les jumeaux Lucifer Beelzebub Addams et Lamia Perséphone Addams étaient nés.

* * *

_2 ans plus tard_

**États-Unis – Manoir Addams. **

Saturday – qui restait pour quelques jours – était allongé sur le chevalet. Dans la même pièce qu'elle, Wednesday et Pugsley jouaient à la chaise électrique pendant que Azazel disséquait quelque chose non reconnaissable que peut-être Morticia serait identifier. Saturday humait une chanson morbide, un fin sourire sur le visage, les rires retentissaient amenant du rythme à la chanson. Lamia et Lucifer, tous deux âgés de deux ans, jouaient avec Pubert âgé de quatre ans.

« As-tu fini avec le chevalet, Saturday ? _demanda Pugsley qui voulait se relaxer._

\- Les enfants ! _cria soudainement Fester défonçant la porte._ Réunion de famille ! »

Les enfants le suivirent dans le salon où Gomez, grand-mère, Morticia, Itt et Pétunia les attendaient avec Lurch jouant du piano. Thing était aussi là seulement caché dans sa boîte.

« Vos lettres d'acceptation sont arrivées ! _leur annonça Gomez tandis que Morticia leur donnait à chacun leurs lettres. _

\- Salem, Dumstrang, Beauxbâtons, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro, Castelobruxo et Poudlard. _Résuma Saturday regardant chaque lettre._

\- Vos cousins ont choisi Salem, Dumstrang, Beauxbâtons, Ilvermorny, Mahoutokoro et Castelobruxo. Les autres écoles ont une tendance à accepter aucun Addams. _Les informa Fester. _

\- Et Poudlard ? Est-ce qu'un Addams y est allé ? _demanda Pugsley curieux. _

\- Oh oui ! Mais ça fait un peu plus de six cent ans ! _répondit Gomez avec un sourire allumant un cigare. _

\- Je veux aller à Poudlard. _Décida Pugsley. _

\- Pareil. _Dit Wednesday. »_

Il ne restait que Azazel et Saturday. Azazel décida de suivre son frère et sa sœur à Poudlard tandis que Saturday hésitait. Aller à une école magique ne l'a tentait pas énormément, Saturday était issue d'une branche nomade des Addams, elle ne voulait pas rester dix mois dans une école sans pouvoir bouger cependant elle n'avait pas le choix. Saturday décida finalement dix minutes plus tard d'aller également à Poudlard.

« Passons commande pour les uniformes de Poudlard ! _fit Fester. _

-Le reste, nous irons au centre commercial de Salem. _Dit Pétunia excitée. _

-Les enfants, répondez à vos lettres. »

Poudlard n'était clairement pas prêt à accueillir quatre Addams.


	3. Chapitre 2

**DISCLAIMER : Kateikyoushi hitman reborn appartient à Akira Amino. Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. Addams' family appartient à Charlie Addams.**

**2\. Poudlard frissonne. **

Mille ans.

C'était énorme. Cela faisait mille ans qu'elle était née, mille ans qu'elle vivait et qu'elle veillait sur les jeunes sorciers.

Mille ans.

C'était incroyable. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup de personnes pensaient, Poudlard était vivante. Elle veillait sur les jeunes sorciers, de onze ans à dix-sept ans, qui venaient étudier dans le château. Elle avait passé des familles plus ou moins anciennes.

Mille ans.

C'était long. Poudlard avait vu les personnes évoluer. D'abord, tous y compris les élèves savaient que le château avait une conscience puis au fil du temps ils l'oublièrent. Amère, Poudlard avait continué de regarder les jeunes sorciers qui venaient dans son cœur apprendre la magie même si les traditions se perdaient, même si certaines magies disparaissaient.

Pour la première fois en mille ans, Poudlard frissonnait. Pourquoi ? Elle sentait que quelque chose arrivait, que des gens qu'elle n'avait jamais vu depuis des années allaient envahir les lieux. Elle frissonnait à la pensée de les voir pénétrer les lieux lors de la rentrée. Était-elle prête pour eux ? Poudlard ne savait pas, elle n'en savait rien.

… Plus que deux mois avant la rentrée.

* * *

**Angleterre – Londres. **

« … Vraiment ?

-Oh ça l'air cool !

-… Tuez moi. _Soupira Saturday en se frottant le crâne. »_

Un rire répondit aux mots de Saturday, cette dernière soupira à nouveau. Elle n'était pas très fan du paysage anglais ni même des sorciers anglais. Saturday avait accepté d'aller à Poudlard car ses cousins y allaient. Les Addams avaient été à Salem pour les premiers objets à acheter, ils étaient à Londres pour acheter les uniformes. Saturday mit sa capuche sur la tête cachant son visage, elle mit ses mains dans la poche et commença à entrer dans le bar : le Chaudron Baveur. Du point de vue extérieur, Saturday était un mini faucheur : elle portait un pull à capuche noir, un pantalon noir et des bottines noires. Il y avait une faux accrochée dans son dos.

« Bonjour ! _fit Azazel joyeusement en entrant après Saturday. » _

Lui non plus n'était pas ordinaire. Il était habillé d'un long manteau noir, d'un bonnet gris et un jeans bleu froncé. Wednesday portait une robe noire avec des collants noirs. Elle portait également un manteau sans manche gris. Pugsley lui portait une chemise similaire à Gomez avec un pantalon court gris. Gomez, Morticia, Itt, Fester et Pétunia arrivèrent en même temps derrière la petite troupe. Tom le barman, un vieux sorcier, fixa avec surprise les nouveaux venus.

« Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bienvenue au Chaudron Baveur ! _Salua t-il poliment brisant le silence qui s'était installé suite à leur arrivée. »_

Les Addams se tournèrent vers lui et sourirent de manière effrayante. Les clients frissonnèrent se demandant qui étaient ces gens. Tom leur sourit en retour.

« Nous souhaitons nous rendre à Diagon Alley. _Déclara Morticia avec un sourire charmeur. _

-Je vais vous y conduire. »

Dès que Tom ouvrit le passage, il observa leurs réactions. Au lieu de la joie, la surprise et l'émerveillement, il y avait de la déception et du dégoût sur leurs visages. Tom regarda le groupe s'engouffrer dans la rue. Il secoua la tête et retourna travailler.

Saturday jeta un œil autour d'elle, elle jura en français gagnant quelques regards outrés de la population anglaise (enfin de certains sorciers qui savaient parler français), elle regarda ses cousins discuter tranquillement à l'avant du groupe. Pubert était endormi dans les bras de Gomez, Itt et Pétunia étaient engagés dans une conversation très spéciale dont eux seuls avaient le secret. Il n'était pas rare qu'elle les rejoigne de temps à autre. Morticia et Gomez faisaient les commentateurs.

« Allons voir pour les uniformes. Maman fera les modifications nécessaires à la maison. _Dit Morticia à sa famille, en particulier à ses enfants et nièce. _

-Et ensuite, nous achèterons les livres. »

Ils étaient venus en Angleterre car la boutique où ils avaient commandé les uniformes avait refusé de les envoyer comme c'était convenu. Flourish Botts leur avait proposé de venir récupérer les uniformes. Comme la famille n'avait pas pu trouvé les livres à Salem, au lieu de les commander, ils décidèrent qu'un voyage dans la seule rue commerçante du Royaume-Uni ne devait pas faire de mal. Ils récupérèrent assez facilement les uniformes – rencontrant au même moment un certain garçon aux cheveux blonds – et les livres.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard (1er Septembre). **

Une nouvelle année scolaire s'annonçait.

Une nouvelle génération était sur le point de commencer son aventure à Poudlard, cette fameuse école millénaire. Tout le monde était excité car cette année, le fameux survivant – le garçon qui a survécu – Harry Potter faisait parti des nouveaux élèves de premières années. Sauf que personne ne l'avait vu dans le train, en plus beaucoup l'avaient cherché. Mais cette année était également spéciale, Poudlard en frissonnait déjà, car les Addams arrivaient.

« Bienvenue à Poudlard, dit le professeur McGonagall. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les mêmes cours, vous y dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard. Chaque maison a sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse, et chacune d'elles a formé au cours des ans des sorciers et des sorcières de premier plan. Pendant votre année à Poudlard, chaque fois que vous obtiendrez de bons résultats, vous rapporterez des points à votre maison, mais chaque fois que vous enfreindrez les règles communes, votre maison perdra des points. À la fin de l'année scolaire, la maison qui aura obtenu le plus de points gagnera la coupe des Quatre Maisons, ce qui constitue un très grand honneur. J'espère que chacun et chacune d'entre vous aura cœur de bien servir sa maison, quelle qu'elle soit. Je vous conseille de profiter du temps qui vous reste avant le début de cette cérémonie pour soigner votre tenue. Je reviendrai vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt, dit le professeur McGonagall. Attendez-moi en silence. »

Wednesday fronça le nez de dégoût en voyant la tenue de certaines personnes dans le groupe, elle se tourna vers Pugsley regardant un garçon aux cheveux roux tout en sortant lentement de sa poche un long couteau il croisa son regard et elle secoua la tête, il soupira et rangea son couteau. Au même moment, le professeur McGonagall revint. Elle leur fit signe de les suivre, ils entrèrent en file indienne dans la grande salle.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. »

Puis les premiers noms furent appelés. Et Saturday soupira discrètement sachant déjà que la répartition allait être longue même si sa famille et elle passaient en premier.

« Addams, Azazel ! »

Bug.

Et la populace sorcière fixa le garçon la bouche ouverte. Enfin, c'était surtout ceux qui étaient issus d'une famille sang pur et la plupart des sang-mêlés. Ils connaissaient tous le nom Addams, bien avec deux 'd', l'apparence et l'aura y étaient là.

« … Serpentard ! »

Les verts et argents applaudirent joyeusement accueillant le nouveau venu qui s'assit simplement sur le banc. Visiblement personne ne se doutait qu'il y avait son frère, sa sœur et sa cousine dans le tas.

« Addams, Pugsley ! »

Bug.

Encore une fois, ils étaient sur le cul. Il y avait un deuxième Addams, avec deux 'd', à Poudlard ! Bah ça alors ! songèrent ils.

« Serdaigle ! »

Et un à Serdaigle, un ! Les aigles applaudirent poliment, un peu plus joyeusement que les serpents. Car après tout, les Addams étaient fascinants.

« Addams, Saturday ! »

Et non, ce n'était pas fini !

La plupart des sang purs et sang-mêlés avait une étrange expression que les sang-mêlés et nouveaux sorciers appelaient 'WTF'.

« … Serdaigle !

-… Pas très sympa ce mec. »

Ce fut bien Saturday qui lâcha ce commentaire en se rendant à la table des aigles, elle s'assit à côté de son cousin pendant que tous applaudissaient. Alors que la population de Poudlard espérait qu'il n'y ait plus de surprise..

« Addams, Wednesday ! »

Et encore un !

« Mais combien vont encore venir à Poudlard ? _chuchota un élève de deuxième année. _

-Espérons que c'est la dernière, les Addams sont.. très particuliers. »

Wednesday adressa un long regard à la population étudiante alors que la sous directrice plaçait le choixpeau sur sa tête.

« Serpentard ! »

Et hop, un autre Addams chez les serpents. Les griffons et les blaireaux soupirèrent.. de soulagement. Ils étaient tranquille. Les aigles et serpents, bien excités, sentaient que les Addams allaient marquer Poudlard durant leurs sept années.

* * *

Également publié sur Archive of our own et Wattpad.


	4. Chapitre 3

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas HP, KHR et la famille Addams.**

**_Bonne année ! _**

**3\. Les doutes, les secrets, la curiosité des Addams. **

**Écosse – Poudlard. **

Il poussa un long soupir. Pendant une dizaine d'année, il s'était préparé à la venue de Harry Potter le garçon-qui-a-survécu à Poudlard. Cette nouvelle année avait marqué l'arrivée de quatre Addams, et pas de Potter à l'horizon. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être inquiet ou heureux. Le directeur de Poudlard ne semblait pas très inquiet du fait que le jeune garçon de ne soit pas montré à Poudlard. Severus poussa un nouveau soupir. Il avait promis à son amie d'enfance qu'il protégerait son fils – Potter – aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître. Comment protégeait un enfant quand ce dernier ne venait même pas à Poudlard ? Peut-être que c'était une bonne chose. Ou pas… Seules les prochaines années le diront.

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que quatre Addams décident de faire leurs études à Poudlard. Cela sonnait irréaliste. Severus connaissait leur réputation dans le monde magique comme dans le monde non magique. Les Addams étaient craints partout. Durant la répartition, il avait appris que deux Addams – Azazel et Wednesday Addams – étaient dans sa maison tandis que Pugsley et Saturday Addams étaient à Serdaigle. Severus s'était posé plusieurs questions à leur sujet. Pourquoi venir à Poudlard ? Avaient-ils un intérêt ? Pourquoi Wednesday et Saturday étaient nommés après des jours de la semaine ? Quel était leur but ?

L'homme n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'il allait se passer à Poudlard pendant sept ans, chaque Addams qui était passé à Poudlard avait changé l'école en bon comme en mauvais. Quatre Addams à Poudlard avait choqué toute la population sorcière de l'école, enfin une bonne partie d'entre elle. Severus était professeur de potion, il avait souvent les lions et les serpents ensemble ainsi que les blaireaux et les aigles ensemble. Il savait que le directeur prônait l'unité cependant ce n'était pas en forçant les deux maisons ennemis – Gryffondor et Serpentard – de cohabiter dans la même classe que ça allait arriver.

Il entra dans la salle de classe claquant la porte derrière lui faisant sursauter les quelques élèves sur son passage, il commença par faire l'appel. Les deux Addams étaient bien présents, assis ensemble derrière les autres Serpentard. Il commença par un discours sur sa classe gardant une voix glaciale tout le long :

« Vous êtes ici pour apprendre la science subtile et l'art rigoureux de la préparation des potions, dit-il. […] je m'attends donc à ce que vous ne compreniez pas grand-chose à la beauté d'un chaudron qui bouillonne doucement en laissant échapper des volutes scintillantes, ni à la délicatesse d'un liquide qui s'insinue dans les veines d'un homme pour ensorceler peu à peu son esprit et lui emprisonner les sens… Je pourrais vous apprendre à mettre la gloire en bouteille, distiller la grandeur, et même à enfermer la mort dans un flacon si vous étiez autre chose qu'une de ces bandes de cornichons à qui je dispense habituellement mes cours. »

Sa première classe débutait. Severus repéra déjà ceux qui avaient des connaissances, ceux qui avaient un air de je-sais-tout, ceux qui avaient l'air complètement perdu. Il les verrait pendant sept ans, il les verrait grandir et se déchirer entre eux. Il sera là, ou dû moins jusqu'à ce que le grand ennemi des sorciers renaisse…

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard : Salle commune des aigles. **

Le jaune et le bleu étaient les couleurs appréciés de Serdaigle, les autres couleurs faisaient tâches comparées au jaune et au bleu. La salle commune était située dans une tour cependant elle avait des secrets que les aigles cherchaient avec vivacité. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque accessible dans la salle commune, des canapés et fauteuils étaient installés autour d'une cheminée plutôt fonctionnelle. Le jaune et le bleu se mariaient bien au final, ils n'étaient ni trop présents ni trop absents. Les filles dormaient à gauche alors que les garçons dormaient à droite, chaque année partageait un dortoir cependant il était possible d'avoir une chambre pour soi. Ce que firent Pugsley et Saturday. Aucun des deux ne voulait partager un dortoir avec des gens étranges.

Les Serdaigle ne les approchaient pas. Les deux Addams étaient plus évités qu'autre chose. Le premier soir avait amplement suffi : Pugsley avait balancé un couteau à quelques mètres d'un visage – un sang-pur s'était moqué de lui et par extension des Addams en général – tandis que Saturday avait failli le transformer en torche humaine. Les premières années frissonnaient déjà sachant qu'elles allaient grandir – et se déchirer – pendant sept ans avec les Addams.

Le premier mois à Poudlard passa plutôt vide pour les deux aigles, qui ne voyaient pas énormément leurs proches à Serpentard, passant des cours de potion au cours de vol, des cours de charme aux cours de défense contre les forces du mal avec un peu de facilité. Saturday prenait des siestes durant le cours d'histoire de la magie tandis que Pugsley s'amusait. Les autres aigles faisaient attention à ne pas se retrouver assis à côté d'eux durant les cours abandonnant les autres maisons à leurs sorts. Heureusement, les serpents semblaient l'avoir compris ayant aussi deux Addams dans leur maison. Seuls Poufsouffle et Gryffondor avaient encore du mal. Le deuxième mois passa aussi vite que le premier. Et Saturday s'ennuyait déjà. Pugsley, Wednesday et Azazel envoyaient toutes les semaines une lettre à leurs parents. Alors que Saturday en écrivait une toute les deux semaines. Elle avait tenté d'écrire une lettre toutes les semaines, mais cela ressemblait plus à des notes.

« Salut. Est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? »

Saturday ouvrit les yeux. Il y avait un garçon de son année – dont elle avait déjà oublié le nom même s'il avait été son partenaire durant un cours de métamorphose – qui se tenait prêt d'elle. Il était nerveux, la sueur coulait de ses trempes, il s'agitait attendant sûrement qu'elle parle. Saturday ne fit aucun son cependant elle lui fit signe de continuer.

« J'ai remarqué que tu as une affinité avec le feu. Est-ce que tu pourrais apporter ton idée à mon projet ?

-Ton projet ?

-Je souhaite créer un guerrier élémentaire, peut-être en créer un pour chaque élément…

-Ton nom ?

-Terry Boot.

-Pourquoi ce projet ?

-J'ai toujours été fasciné par la magie élémentaire. Malheureusement, elle n'est pas enseignée à Poudlard. Mes parents ne voulaient pas que je fasse mon éducation dans une école élémentaire donc… À la place, je souhaite apprendre par moi-même la magie élémentaire tout en réalisant ce projet.

-J'aurais jamais cru qu'un sorcier bizarre aurait ce genre de projet. Mais je suis prête à aider, j'ai des connaissances basiques de cette magie. Mes cousins ne sont pas très intéressés dans cette magie malgré le fait qu'ils ont des bases. Même si Poudlard n'a pas ce genre d'enseignement, Poudlard a un passé comme un présent. On trouvera un moyen de réaliser ton projet. Ça va être fun.

-Super ! Euh.. Merci.

-Pas de quoi. Saturday Addams.

-Enchanté. »

Ils se serrèrent la main scellant le contrat. Poudlard frissonna ayant l'impression que les démons – aussi sympathiques qu'ils soient (la plupart d'entre eux) – aient pénétré les lieux.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard : Grande Salle. **

Halloween.

Les Addams étaient tous assis à la table des Poufsouffle.

Sans raison. Les serpents et les aigles faisaient semblant de ne rien voir sous les regards amusés de leurs directeurs de maison. Alors que les autres professeurs paraissaient un peu plus outrés. Albus souriait parlant entre plusieurs bouchées de l'unité dont les Addams faisaient déjà preuves. Il balayait tous les arguments de ses collègues d'une main.

« C'est dégueulasse. Fit Wednesday poussant son assiette loin d'elle.

-C'est mangeable. Dit Azazel avec un sourire.

-Les français ont de la nourriture meilleure. Commenta Saturday en fronçant les sourcils.

-C'est vrai que la raclette est super bonne. Accepta Pugsley regardant sa cousine.

-La nourriture anglaise n'est pas dégueulasse. Que racontez-nous ? demanda d'un air joviale Cédric Diggory le seul ayant assez de courage pour leur parler.

-T'es un anglais. C'est normal que tu adores cette.. nourriture. Ricana Azazel en souhaitant dans son esprit d'avoir de la nourriture américaine.

-Ah ouais… Vous êtes américains en même temps… Souffla Cédric penaud.

-Même les français ont une meilleure nourriture. Critiqua Saturday gagnant un regard surpris du Poufsouffle.

-Oh ?

-Ouais.

-Pas faux.

-Comme quoi ? demanda Cédric déterminé à avoir raison.

-Raclette, crêpes, gaufres, bœufs bourguignons, lasagnes, pâtes à la bolognaise, fondue savoyarde… Énuméra Saturday qui connaissait beaucoup la cuisine française.

-Ça donne faim. Commenta Terry Boot assis à côté de Saturday.

-Wow ! Je t'avais pas vu toi ! s'écria Cédric.

-Je suis là depuis le début. Dit énigmatiquement l'aiglon.

-Mais… »

La réponse de Cédric fut coupée par l'arrivée en trombe du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal – Quirrel – dans la grande salle.

« Un troll ! Un troll dans les donjons ! Je voulais vous… prévenir… »

La curiosité des Addams fut piquée. Ni une ni deux, ils quittèrent la grande salle pendant que les professeurs demandaient aux élèves de rentrer dans leurs salles communes. Au lieu d'aller dans les donjons directement, aucun ne croyait réellement le professeur, ils prirent un autre chemin. L'odeur horrible d'un troll attaqua leurs narines, ils suivirent l'odeur jusqu'aux toilettes des filles. Un cri retentit, ils se regardèrent et jetèrent un œil dans la salle. Une fille de leur année, une Gryffondor reconnu Azazel l'ayant déjà croisé dans la bibliothèque, était recroquevillée dans un coin alors qu'un troll vert caca se dressait devant elle.

« Du jus de troll… Souffla Wednesday se souvenant de quelque chose. »

Pugsley jeta un couteau qui se planta dans le dos du troll. Ce dernier ne sentit rien. Azazel murmura quelques mots la baguette levé, le couteau s'allongea et s'enfonça plus profondément dans la chaire du troll. Il hurla de douleur faisant sourire les enfants. La fille inconnue réussit à se faufiler près d'eux. Elle regarda avec horreur les quatre enfants utiliser des sorts – inconnus – pour abattre le troll. Au moment où Wednesday s'apprêtait à prendre du sang de troll, les professeurs de potions et de métamorphose les trouvèrent.

« Que faites-vous ici ?! hurla Minerva le visage rouge de colère.

-C'est… ma faute… bafouilla Hermione les yeux rouges à cause de ses pleures. »

Les Addams la fixèrent avec surprise.

Ils furent ensuite obligés de se rendre à leur dortoir respectif. Sur le chemin, ils maugréèrent sur le mauvais timing des professeurs. Peut-être que leur famille pourra réclamer la dépouille du troll…

Le lendemain, Hermione Granger – la fille de la salle de bain avec le troll (dixit Saturday ) – les remercia. Wednesday commenta qu'elle voulait simplement obtenir du jus de troll, Azazel Ricana en réponse sous le regard horrifié de Hermione qui les sermonna. Pugsley ne dit rien tandis que Saturday bailla en réponse. Terry Boot et Cédric Diggory obtinrent l'explication par Saturday sur ce qu'il s'était passé le soir d'Halloween.

« Que faites-vous ? demanda la fille de la salle de bain avec le troll posant ses affaires sur la table où étaient assis Saturday et Terry.

-Des choses.

-Ça ne répond pas. Protesta t-elle en s'asseyant. Est-ce de la magie élémentaire ? Poudlard n'apprend pas ça. C'est…

-On sait ce que c'est. Pas besoin de l'expliquer. Coupa Terry légèrement irrité.

-Pourquoi apprenez vous une magie oubliée ? demanda la fille de la salle de bain avec le troll interrompant une nouvelle fois leur travail.

-Ce n'est pas une magie oubliée. Répondit Saturday notant ce qui l'intéressait sur son cahier.

-Si ça l'est. Je l'ai lu dans…

-Oh ta gueule. Coupa brutalement Saturday sachant que la fille de la salle de bain avec le troll détestait le vulgaire.

-Langage ! cria la fille en se levant.

-Mademoiselle Granger. Veuillez quitter la bibliothèque. Ordonna sévèrement Mme Pince. Vous dérangez vos camarades. »

Les deux aigles sourirent discrètement en regardant la lionne rassembler ses affaires et quitter la bibliothèque honteuse sous le regard froid de Mme Pince.

« Tch. Ennuyante.

-Je te l'accorde.

-La fille de la salle de bain avec le troll devient de plus en plus agaçante.

-Haha, le surnom qui colle.

-Elle n'aime pas ce surnom ni le langage vulgaire. C'est l'art de se débarrasser des gens ennuyants. »

Ils partagèrent un petit rire avant de retrouver à leur projet. Ils travaillèrent jusqu'au dîner.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard : salle commune des serpents. **

Azazel avait finit tous ses devoirs. Il avait fini d'écrire la lettre pour ses parents. Il était content de pouvoir s'occuper d'un petit projet. Il avait entendu que Saturday avait accepté de travailler avec un certain Terry Boot sur un projet élémentaire. Lui avait décidé d'élargir ses compétences en terme de magie en prenant une autre magie devenue rarissime au fil des siècles. Seuls les fourchelangues pouvaient utiliser cette magie : la magie des reptiliens. Ce n'était pas lié à la théorie des reptiliens. Il avait entendu par sa sœur Wednesday – qui était en train de traumatiser un élève de seconde année – qu'un garçon de leur maison et de leur année avait un serpent.

Blaise Zabini était son nom.

Semi italien, il vivait avec sa mère en Sicile. Il était trilingue. Au lieu d'étudier dans une école magique d'Italie, il étudiait à Poudlard.

« … Tu parles aux serpents ?! s'exclama choqué Blaise.

-Ouais. Affirma avec un sourire Azazel.

-Viens, je vais te présenter à Pioggia. Ça veut dire pluie. Je sais que ce n'est pas très original..

-Ok. »

Pioggia était visiblement un grand serpent, il était enroulé sur lui-même dans l'aquarium. C'était légèrement décoré mais sans plus. Azazel n'avait pas de serpent dans sa chambre cependant il allait demander à sa famille si elle pouvait lui en trouver un.

'Qu'est-ce que.. ?' fit le serpent en sentant l'énergie provenant de Azazel.

'Yo. Je suis Azazel Addams.'

'Wow. T'es un Addams. J'ai entendu parler des Addams quand j'étais petit.'

'Un réseau entre reptile ? Cool. Je me demandais si tu connaissais…'

'Tu veux en savoir plus à propos de notre magie ? Je n'ai pas énormément de connaissance étant donné que je n'ai pas pu recevoir les connaissances nécessaires car les sorciers m'ont enlevé. Foutu sorcier. Blaise est sympa. Il essaye tout le temps même s'il ne me comprend pas… Pauvre petit gars. Ah je sais, tu pourrais demander au résident de l'école, c'est un serpent millénaire. Mais il peut te tuer d'un regard.'

'Merci Pioggia.'

'De rien… EH ! Reviens discuter !'

'Ouais !'

Blaise était complètement fasciné par la conversation même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient.

* * *

**Écosse – Poudlard : le parc. **

La fille de la salle de bain qui a failli d'été mangé par un troll (dixit Saturday) les avait trouvé pour leur raconter ce qu'il s'était passé la nuit dernière. Autant elle était agaçante, autant elle donnait des informations gratuitement. Blaise – qui avait rejoint le groupe après la conversation de Pioggia et de Azazel – Terry, Pugsley, Wednesday, Azazel et Saturday étaient assis au bord du lac discutant de Poudlard en général.

« Il y a un cerbère gardant une trappe ! »

La fille de la salle de bain qui a failli d'été mangé par un troll à Halloween (dixit Saturday) partit au moment où Cédric Diggory le Poufsouffle au courage de lion (dixit Azazel) rejoignit le groupe.

« Bon.. Une pierre a été volé à Gringotts. Il y a un cerbère à Poudlard. Un troll a été vu à Halloween. Ça fait beaucoup de coïncidence. Résuma Wednesday les sourcils froncés.

-Et Quirrel est plus que bizarre. Commenta Pugsley en aiguisant un couteau.

-Comment ça ? demandèrent Blaise et Cédric confus.

-Bah le gars bégaye tout le temps. L'autre fois je l'ai croisé en train de se parler à lui-même. Dit Terry en gesticulant.

-Son âme est particulière. Dit Azazel en fronçant les sourcils. Très particulière. Je sens que… quelque chose ne va pas avec lui. Je ne peux pas expliquer mais…

-On gardera un œil sur l'étrange gars qui bégaye et ne connaît visiblement pas sa matière, ok ? proposa Saturday d'un ton séreux.

-Faudra un jour que tu nous expliques pourquoi tu donnes un surnom à tout le monde. Souffla Cédric légèrement perplexe.

-Elle a déjà donné un – voir plusieurs – surnom à tout le monde qu'elle croise. Informa utilement Wednesday au Poufsouffle.

-Ah ouais ?

-Bah ouais, il y a déjà Granger, Malfoy, les profs, le demi géant etc.. Énuméra Pugsley en guise de réponse à l'expression choquée de Cédric et de Blaise tandis que Terry gloussa.

-J'aimerais bien avoir la liste. Dit Blaise très intéressé de connaître le surnom de Malfoy.

-Plus tard. Murmura Saturday étouffant un bâillement. »

Ils rentrèrent au château à la tombée de la nuit pour ensuite se rendre au dîner. Ils croisèrent personne sur le chemin, ils parlèrent de manière animée en prenant le chemin le plus court pour arriver à la grande salle.

* * *

**Angleterre – Fork. **

Parfois il détestait vraiment Reborn. C'était un petit con véritablement ennuyeux et arrogant quand il le voulait.

Il avait décidé de ne pas venir à l'un des rendez-vous d'Arcobaleno – pour une fois – et Reborn avait fait sa petite crise. Il était resté silencieux tout le long de la tirade de Reborn au téléphone, il était calme travaillant sur lui-même pour ne pas laisser sa rage l'emporter. L'Arcobaleno du soleil était vraiment agaçant ces derniers temps. Ne pouvait-il pas emmerder les autres ? L'Arcobaleno du nuage soupira passant une main dans ses cheveux. Cela fait des années qu'il côtoyait Reborn ainsi que les autres, ils étaient supportables mais Skull commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre. Il était rarement en colère, il gardait soigneusement ses émotions en échec.

Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait arriver ?

Skull avait donc décidé de rester en Angleterre un certain temps, il avait pris soin de faire disparaitre ses traces. Les Arcobaleno le sous-estimaient tout le temps le décrétant comme le plus faible ses sept, souvent la mafia faisait de même – à leurs risques et périls – c'était une énorme erreur. Skull allait réapparaître sous son ancienne identité pendant un moment néanmoins son nom restera gravé dans les archives de la mafia. Il fera des réapparitions pour ne pas « inquiéter les Arcobaleno et la mafia ».

Il était temps d'aller causer du chaos dans la communauté anglaise sorcière. Des rumeurs disaient que quatre Addams étaient entrés à Poudlard. Et Skull…

Non.

Смерть Black était de retour pour jouer de mauvais tour !


	5. Chapitre 4

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède pas la famille Addams, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn ou encore Harry Potter.**

**4\. Le boss final est Quirrel.**

Azazel avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne savait pas comment l'expliquait. Souvent son frère et sa sœur l'écoutaient quand il leur disait qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il n'y avait pas besoin de le dire à Saturday, cette dernière avait une étrange capacité. Comme lui. Mais Azazel avait l'impression que sa capacité était différente de celle de sa cousine.

Il s'était levé tôt, ce lundi, pour une nouvelle semaine de cours. Aller à Poudlard, c'était fun. Surtout quand il y avait son frère, sa sœur, et sa cousine. Serpentard était une bonne maison malgré les préjugés et la discrimination internes, Poudlard était une bonne école qui avait probablement perdu de son excellence au fil des années. Malheureusement, dans un climat de tension entre les différents castes sorcières, et entre groupes (« la lumière » et « l'obscurité »), la vie à Poudlard était beaucoup plus difficile. Azazel était fier d'être un Addams, il ne se laissait pas marcher dessus quand beaucoup critiquaient sa famille. Certains Serpentard, plus âgés, avaient tenté de l'harceler lui et sa sœur, mais ils l'avaient très vite regretté.

« Les examens approchent. Fit Blaise Zabini assis juste à côté de lui.

-Je sais. Je me sens prêt.

-Vraiment ? Même avec l'histoire de la magie ? insista Blaise.

-Bien sûr. Ce que notre prof' nous enseigne dans ce cours, je l'ai déjà appris quand j'étais plus jeune. Notre famille nous a payé un cursus à distance pour les choses qu'on ne pourra pas apprendre à Poudlard.

-Sérieux ?! Putain, faut que je demande à ma mère… »

Ils se turent quand la porte de la salle de potion s'ouvrit. Exceptionnellement, les premières années de toutes les maisons étaient rassemblées dans la salle de potion. En effet, suite à une vague de grippe à Poudlard dans le corps professoral, Dumbledore avait décidé de réunir les quatre maisons dans au moins trois cours : potion, défense contre les forces du mal, histoire de la magie. Saturday était assise à côté de Pugsley, les deux autres Addams les joignirent. D'un coin de la salle de classe, il y avait des aigles et des serpents assis ensemble. Le reste de la classe était rempli des autres Serpentard, Serdaigle, des Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

* * *

Les Addams, Terry Boots, Blaise Zabini et Cédric Diggory étaient assis près du lac, lors d'un après-midi ensoleillé. Le printemps avait fini par repousser les rigueurs de l'hiver, le soleil et la chaleur avaient fait leurs apparitions. Les arbres avaient retrouvé leurs feuilles, les fleurs s'étaient ouvertes à nouveau au monde. Et Cédric chantonnait, ce qui intéressait beaucoup Saturday, une chanson inconnue.

« Qu'est-ce que tu chantes ? demanda Saturday curieuse à Cédric.

-Une chanson sorcière. C'est appelé : « Petite sorcière, petit sorcier ».

-Connaît pas.

-Eh ? Sérieux ? C'est hyper connu ! s'exclama le Poufsouffle choqué.

-Bah je connais pas.

-Eh…

-Est-ce que tu connais ACDC ? demanda Saturday d'un ton sérieux.

-Non. C'est quoi ? demanda confus le Poufsouffle.

-C'est un groupe de rock connu mondialement.

-Mon.. mondialement ? bafouilla t-il choqué.

-Ouais. Affirma Wednesday lui lançant un regard déçu. »

Leurs amis ne connaissaient rien en dehors du monde sorcier. C'était terrible. Les Addams se donnèrent alors la mission de leur faire découvrir la réalité du monde, surtout s'ils voulaient survivre dans leur monde. Cédric se tourna vers l'enfant de onze ans se demandant quelque chose, il se racla la gorge attirant son attention. Il lui demanda :

« Est-ce que tu chantes ? »

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'enfant le surprenant.

« Oui.

-Peux-tu nous chanter quelque chose ?

-J'pense pas…

-Allez ! plaida Pugsley avec un sourire.

-D'accord. »

Saturday se leva. Elle prit une profonde respiration, elle se racla la gorge et s'échauffa la voix. Le groupe l'observait en silence. Ils étaient les seuls près du lac. La jeune fille paraissait nerveuse, elle ravala sa nervosité et se détendit. Saturday ferma les yeux, elle les rouvrit, et commença à chanter :

_Yeah_

_I'm so sick of me, wake up and hate to breathe_

_And I pride myself in that, so dramatic, I'll admit_

_I'm so typical, my life ain't difficult_

_But I'm so caught up in it, just a lowlife, I'll admit_

_I'm self-critical, tryhard original_

_Oh, I pride myself on that, such a loser, I'll admit_

Cédric avait les yeux écarquillés. Il ne connaissait pas la chanson. Ce n'était pas ça qui importait, mais c'était le fait aue Saturday possédait un talent unique.

_And I ask myself_

_When my time will come_

_Will I run away?_

_Will I run away?_

_I'm the original loser_

_Some days I wish I was anyone else_

_I'm the original loser_

_Some days I wish I was anyone else_

_I'm so paranoid, most people I avoid_

_Not seeking sympathy (nah), I just want all of this_

_Under an umbrella (yeah)_

_I try to shelter myself from the rain_

_I try to stop my head from going insane_

_I'm counting down, all the days_

_I swear that there's a price they took_

_Being alone outside then_

_Can I suffocate you when they cannot fucking chase me, ayy_

_Anagram all of the letters_

_Tellin' me that I'm gonna be fine_

_Cleaning the world is out of my mind_

_Piece 'em together and dump on the sides_

_I'ma be alone tonight_

_If I try to stay alive_

_And realize I'm going blind_

_I'm the original loser_

_Some days I wish I was anyone else_

_(Congratulations) I'm the original loser_

_Some days I wish I was anyone else_

_Don't let 'em change your mind_

_Don't let 'em change your mind (ooh)_

_And don't let 'em waste your time_

_Don't let 'em waste your time (someone save me)_

_Don't let 'em change your mind_

_Don't let 'em change your mind (loser)_

_Don't let 'em waste_ _your time_

_Don't let 'em waste your time_

_Yeah, don't let 'em waste your time_

_I'm the original loser_

_(Congratulations)_

_Some days I wish I was anyone else_

**[Yungblud ft Dan Reynolds – Original me]**

Lorsque Saturday cessa de chanter, son public applaudit avec vivacité la faisant rougir. Cédric était pensif, il savait que ce genre de talent n'était pas anodin, elle avait un véritable don. Cédric se promit de faire des recherches sur le talent de sa jeune amie durant l'été. Le groupe félicita Saturday, les Addams en particulier l'ayant déjà entendu chanté lui dirent qu'elle s'était améliorée depuis la dernière fois, Blaise et Terry lui racontèrent qu'ils avaient senti l'atmosphère s'électrisait.

* * *

Azazel avait demandé à ses (et ceux de sa famille) amis – Blaise, Terry, Cédric – de venir avec lui, les autres Addams avaient déjà décidé de venir quand il avait exposé son plan.

Quoi ? Quel plan ?

Azazel avait fait part de ses inquiétudes vis-à-vis de Quirrel. Saturday l'avait immédiatement appuyé en leur montant la liste des choses étranges qu'elle avait noté en observant le comportement de Quirrel. Cédric avait été confus au départ, en y réfléchissant il avait pu voir où Azazel allait.

« Êtes-vous sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? demanda Cédric inquiet.

-Ce n'est pas comme si les adultes y changeront quelque chose. Ils ne prennent pas au sérieux des gamins. »

C'était vrai.

Ils avaient essayé de prévenir un adulte cependant ce dernier ne les avait pas cru. Ils avaient donc décidé d'agir par eux-mêmes. Les Addams étaient confiants, excités, et armés jusqu'aux dents. Le groupe se réunit lors du dîner dans une ancienne salle de classe, dénudé de tableaux et de meubles en tout genre, ils avaient fait attention à ne pas partir en même temps. Saturday avait séché le dîner prétextant qu'elle avait besoin encore un peu de temps pour finir ses devoirs, Pugsley s'était excusé pour aller aux toilettes, Wednesday avait usé la même excuse, Terry et Blaise avaient fini de manger tôt, Azazel et Cédric n'avaient pas fin.

La bande se retrouva donc la salle de classe non utilisée, les Addams souriants d'anticipation faisant frissonner Poudlard elle-même. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au troisième couloir, le couloir interdit d'accès pour les élèves. Cédric utilisa un sort pour ouvrir la porte du troisième étage, un chien à trois têtes était endormi à côté d'une trappe ouverte et d'une harpe jonchant sur le sol. Ils se regardèrent.

« Quelqu'un est passé par là.

-Tous les profs sont là. Enfin tous sauf Quirrel.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a sous cette trappe ?

-Un piège, une cachette pour une pierre précieuse. Fit Terry.

-Quoi ? demanda Cédric étonné.

-La pierre qui a été dérobé à Gringotts en début d'année, la pierre qui a été créé par Nicolas Flamel, la pierre qui se trouve actuellement à Poudlard. Répondit Saturday à son aîné.

-Ah oui, c'est vrai, on a en déjà discuté. Se souvint Cédric d'un air penaud.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Wednesday à sa famille et à ses amis.

-On… MERDE ! »

Pugsley glissa. Il tenta de se rattraper, or il tomba dans la trappe ouverte. Saturday tenta de l'attraper, mais Azazel l'a fit accidentellement trébucher, elle tomba avec Pugsley dans le trou. Les deux furent attrapés par des filets du diable, connaissant déjà ses propriétés, ils ne bougèrent pas et glissèrent tranquillement jusqu'au sol. Les élèves restants se regardèrent avant de sauter à l'unisson dedans. Au même moment, un fantôme apparut dans la pièce et regarda les alentours confus.

« Merde… »

* * *

Le groupe regarda les alentours. Ils passèrent toutes les épreuves s'étonnant de leur facilité. Si des étudiants pouvaient passer ces épreuves, un adulte comme Quirrel pouvait également les passer sans difficulté.

« Est-ce que Quirrel est le boss final ? demanda Saturday passant entre les différents pions.

-Il semblerait. Mon instinct me le dit. Répondit son cousin, Azazel.

-Ce gars est quant même bizarre, il a l'air d'être obsédé par Harry Potter.

-C'est qui ? demanda Pugsley ne remarquant les regards choqués de Terry, Blaise et Cédric.

-Aucune idée.

-Attendez ! Comment ça vous ne connaissez pas Harry Potter ?! C'est le survivant, bon sang ! rugit Cédric ayant les yeux écarquillés de façon comique.

-Bah… On est américain.

-Ça ne marche pas pour toi, Saturday. Tu as vécu en France, non ?

-Peut-être. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie pour vous, de toute manière ? »

Blaise jeta un regard à Terry et Cédric, ces derniers hochèrent la tête d'un air grave. Il raconta alors aux Addams la terrible histoire de Harry Potter :

« James Potter, l'héritier des Potter ainsi que Lily Potter née Evans, avaient un enfant. Cet enfant était né un 31 Juillet. Cet enfant était la joie de ses parents. Il avait un parrain, des oncles adoptifs et une superbe famille. Or, la nuit du 31 octobre au premier novembre, le terrible mage noir les trouva. Il tua les deux parents et tenta de tuer Harry Potter, âgé alors d'un an. Harry Potter miraculeusement survécu au sortilège de la mort. Et grâce à cela, il vainquit Vous-savez-qui. Il est le garçon-qui-a-survécu, le survivant, le slayer de Vous-savez-qui. »

Saturday abordait une étrange expression sur son visage, un petit sourire apparut sur ses lèvres se souvenant de quelque chose avant qu'elle n'éclate de rire. Blaise ne voyait pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans l'histoire. Cédric regarda sous le choc la jeune fille riant hystériquement.

« Pauv' pauv' gosse ! La manière dont vous le racontez.. Vous l'idolâtrez, n'est-ce pas ? Maintenant ça me revient.. Mais vous n'y êtes pas du tout – vous et les autres anglais – car c'est impossible qu'un enfant de n'importe quelle puissante puisse survivre à ce sort là. Il existe néanmoins des rituels, de vieux rituels que les sorciers semblent avoir oublié. Ces rituels, souvent utilisé avec la magie de sang, sont utilisés pour protéger les enfants lors d'une guerre. La mère de Potter a dû utiliser un rituel pour le protéger, et ainsi lui permettre de survivre à cette terrible nuit. Ensuite, il faut savoir que Potter est le nom de l'un des clans qui utilise depuis des générations la magie de sang. »

Cédric semblait agité. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça ! De plus, sa famille était une famille qui connaissait depuis quelques générations les Potter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça ? C'était une gamine de onze ans qui remettait tout en question ! Cédric soupira. Les Potter étaient bien des adeptes de la magie de sang, c'était l'une des magies qu'ils utilisaient le mieux. Le Poufsouffle se pinça le nez. Blaise se promit d'écrire à sa mère au sujet de Harry Potter, il avait déjà entendu parlé de la magie de sang cependant il n'avait pas de connaissances sur le sujet. Terry, lui, se promit de faire des recherches sur la magie de sang.

Azazel brisa soudainement le silence mettant tout le monde sur ses gardes :

« Merde… Faîtes attention. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un grand couloir de flammes, où on pouvait difficilement distingué la silhouette de Quirrel. L'homme s'agitait murmurant à lui-même, et semblant appeler quelqu'un 'maître'. Les Addams aperçurent les restes d'une potion, qu'ils reconnurent en étant une potion de résistance au feu.

« Il y'en aura pas assez pour tout le monde.. Souffla Azazel agacé.

-De quoi parles-tu ? demanda Blaise curieux.

-Merde… Quirrel, foutu Quirrel a… »

Quand Saturday s'interrompit elle-même, les autres Addams lui jetèrent des regards inquiets. Les autres semblaient tout simplement confus. Saturday était née avec une capacité rarissime qui n'avait pas été depuis plusieurs centaines d'années, la capacité d'être capteur. Saturday s'entraînait depuis des années à maîtriser sa capacité, les Addams mettaient tout en œuvre pour l'aider dans son entraînement. C'était cousin Itt qui avait pu identifier son don tout à fait exceptionnel.

« Sat.. ?

-Quirrel a une âme attachée à lui. Lâcha Saturday s'attendant à de la surprise et du choc venant du groupe. »

Cédric était en train de boire de l'eau quand elle prononça ces mots, il recracha l'eau sur le sol pendant que Blaise lui tapotait le dos. Les autres Addams foncèrent les sourcils, tous connaissaient la dangerosité de la chose et n'aimaient pas du tout ça. Si une âme vivante était accrochée à un humain, cela voulait dire qu'une seule chose. Tous les autres Addams devaient être mis au courant de la situation.

« Cette âme.. est puissante, seulement affaiblie. Je ne peux que deviner ce que Quirrel veut avec la pierre.

-Il faut l'arrêter. Dit Cédric surprenant tout le monde. »

Pugsley et Wednesday s'occupèrent de la potion de résistance au feu, grâce à des ingrédients qu'ils avaient sur eux (« pourquoi avez-vous des ingrédients à potion sur vous ? demanda Blaise curieux, - c'est pour des situations comme celles-ci, lui répondit Azazel.) ainsi que le reste de la potion, ils créèrent une potion de résistance au feu plus puissante. Techniquement, Saturday pouvait passer sans potion, mais ils décidèrent de ne pas prendre ce risque. Une fois la potion prête, chacun bu deux gorgées avant de s'engouffrer dans les flammes. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle, le professeur se tourna vers eux. Une étrange lueur, peut-être une lueur de folie, dans les yeux, il commença à monologuer et à leur parler de son plan tout en insultant quelques personnes dont Dumbledore et le professeur de potion.

« Idiot… La.. pierre.. Le miroir….

-Maître, je ne vois pas de pierre.

-Idiot…

-Ne vous forcez pas maître ! Vous êtes encore faible.

-Oses tu.. m'insulter.. de.. faible ? siffla furieusement la voix.

-N… non. Maître, pardonnez-moi… »

Quirrel s'agitait devant le miroir. Puis, il prit le bras de Azazel et le força à regarder le miroir.

« Que vois-tu ?

-Rien.

-Menteur !

-Laisse… moi… parler aux enfants… »

Quirrel bafouilla quelque chose mais opina. Il enleva le turban bleu, une forme hideuse était accrochée au crâne du professeur.

« Savez-vous… qui je suis ? Je suis… Lord Voldemort. »

Cédric était figé. Blaise et Terry n'étaient pas dans le meilleur des états. Comment.. ? L'intuition de Saturday et Azazel hurlait, ils dégainèrent leurs baguettes réveillant en même leurs amis figés. Les Addams étaient prêts à se battre.

« Oh… Hahahaha..

-Potter.. t'a tué ! bafouilla Blaise essayant de cacher les tremblements.

-Potter ? Ce misérable gosse qui ne s'est même pas montré cette année ? Non… Non… Il m'a seulement rendu à l'état de poussière. Je suis toujours en vie.. Répondit Voldemort.

-Impossible ! cria Cédric les yeux écarquillés.

-Non. C'est possible, jeune Diggory. Ne veux-tu pas me rejoindre ? Je peux te procurer tout ce que tu désires !

-Va te faire foutre ! s'exclama Cédric furieux.

-Quirrel… le garçon a la pierre… Informa Voldemort remarquant en effet que Azazel avait la pierre.

\- Addams ! Donne moi, ce que tu as dans la pièce.

-Un Addams ? s'enquit Voldemort curieux.

-Non.

-Tue les. Les Addams sont dangereux. »

Quirrel dégaina sa baguette à une vitesse folle et jeta un sort. Ils esquivèrent le sort. Et un combat commença. Alors que Cédric était concentré sur le combat magique, les Addams utilisaient des armes pour se défendre tandis que Blaise et Terry tentaient d'attaquer à la moindre ouverture. Sauf que Quirrel était un bon combattant, un bon dualiste. Quirrel jeta plusieurs sorts, puissants et tranchants, quelques uns touchèrent le groupe.

« Mourrez foutu gosse ! »

Et… soudainement des flammes jaillirent. Les enfants venaient de s'embraser, les flammes frappèrent brutalement Quirrel. Ce dernier se mit à hurler de douleur, il lâcha sa baguette, les flammes le mangèrent, déchirèrent sa peau, le brûlèrent jusqu'à que mort s'en suive. Le cadavre s'effondra sur le sol juste à côté de la baguette alors que l'esprit de Voldemort disparaissait en même temps. Les enfants tombèrent inconscients. Seul Blaise avait remarqué, avant de tomber inconscient, l'apparition des flammes.

* * *

Pugsley fut le premier à se réveiller dans l'infirmerie. Il tourna la tête, il vit ses parents se redresser en le voyant éveillé. Oncle Fester et Tante Pétunia étaient également présents. Les autres Addams se réveillèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Les adultes leur sourirent.

« Comment allez-vous ? demanda Morticia.

-Bien.

-Alors comme ça, vous partez à l'aventure sans nous prévenir, jeune gens ? se moqua doucement Gomez avec le sourire aux lèvres.

-C'est Azazel et Saturday ! fit Wednesday.

-Toute suite. C'est pas vous qui avez une intuition qui vous hurle aux oreilles jusqu'à ce que vous faites quelque chose. Renchérit Saturday en se redressant à l'aide de ses coudes.

-Laisse tomber, ils ne comprennent pas, eux. Dit Azazel d'un air dramatique.

-Je suis contente que vous allez bien. Sourit Pétunia. »

La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit sur le directeur accompagné par le directeur de la maison Serpentard. Ce dernier reconnut sans aucun mal la sœur de son amie d'enfance, Pétunia. Ils échangèrent des banalités. Severus ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer Pétunia en tant qu'Addams. Elle souriait, heureuse, aux côtés de Fester Addams dont Severus avait entendu parler de sa réputation. La discussion qui s'en suivit ne fut guère intéressante pour les Addams, Blaise, Terry et Cédric s'étant réveillés deux jours avant eux les rejoignirent.

Terry et Cédric avaient l'air soulagé tandis que Blaise abordait un air sérieux sur son visage.

« Il faut qu'on parle. »


	6. Chapitre 5

**DISCLAIMER : Je ne possède ni la famille Addams, ni Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn et ni Harry Potter.**

**5\. Été de la deuxième année, un été mouvementé.**

* * *

Saturday fronça les sourcils.

Elle reconnaissait l'Italie, puisque cousin Itt l'avait emmené voir la branche italienne des Addams quand elle était petite, plus précisément Florence. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était dans cette ville en particulier, quelque chose lui disait que rien n'allait. Saturday était censée être en vacance, deux mois de vacances étaient suffisants pour se remettre de son année à Poudlard. Elle avait fait de nombreuses découvertes avec Cousin Itt, même si elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'en parler à ses amis et les autres membres de la famille. Sa mère était une Addams, son père, lui, était inconnu, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle avait une lignée inconnue dans le sang. Certes, il l'avait gardé le temps que Cousin Itt vienne la chercher, mais elle aurait voulu en savoir plus sur lui. Deux ans après que Cousin Itt l'ait pris sous son aile, son père mourut.

D'abord, elle était un capteur. C'était un don rarissime dans le monde. Selon Cousin Itt, Oncle Gomez et Oncle Fester, elle aurait obtenu son don du côté des Addams. Apparemment, l'un de ses ancêtres avait ce don. Elle avait découvert que son don était plus puissant qui ne laissait paraître, elle pouvait écouter les âmes. Peu de notes avait été laissé étant donné que c'était un don rarissime. Tous les Addams avaient été informé de son don, chacun faisait leur recherche dans les archives de la famille espérant pouvoir l'aider. Cédric lui avait envoyé une lettre deux semaines auparavant à propos d'un autre don qu'elle aurait, le don musical, Cousin Itt était en train de faire des recherches dessus étant donné que Cédric n'avait pas énormément d'information sur ce don.

Cela faisait déjà beaucoup. Avoir deux dons était rarissime. Comme si ça suffisait pas, Blaise leur avait parlé avant les débuts des vacances de ce qu'il s'était passé avec Quirrel. Ils possédaient tous les flammes de dernières volontés. Blaise leur avait demandé de garder tout cela secret, enfin sauf aux Addams étant donné que les Addams étaient connus pour être touche-à-tout. Toute personne réveillant ses flammes de dernière volonté faisait immédiatement partie de la mafia. Ça avait terrifié Cédric et Terry tandis que les Addams étaient tout simplement compréhensifs. Blaise lui-même était né dans une famille mafieuse.

Saturday n'avait aucune idée comment les Vans – famille mafieuse – connaissaient ses flammes. Selon Blaise, elle possédait les flammes du nuage, les flammes du nuage étaient le deuxième type rare des sept flammes de dernière volonté, le premier étant les flammes du ciel. Les Vans voulaient qu'elle rejoigne leur famille. Ils l'avaient rencontré en France, plus précisément dans une ruelle déserte en plein mois de Juillet, lui proposant de l'aider à maîtriser ses flammes. Naturellement, Saturday avait refusé. Ils l'avaient ensuite attaqué. Ils l'avaient par la suite kidnappé pour l'Italie. Saturday s'était échappé une semaine plus tôt après avoir subi la torture, étant donné que demander poliment n'était pas, les Vans avaient usé de la torturé pour la faire plier.

Ce qu'ils savaient pas, c'était qu'elle était une Addams. Et ils venaient de se faire pour ennemi les Addams.

Saturday se cachait. Pourquoi ? Elle aurait pu retourner en France ou même aux États-Unis. Néanmoins, Saturday savait que ce n'était pas la ligne à suivre. Elle devait prudente. Les Vans n'abandonneraient pas facilement. Elle avait décidé de squatter chez ses cousins à Florence pendant quelques temps.

* * *

« Pétunia. »

Il s'installa en face de la sœur de celle qu'il aimé quelques années auparavant.

« Severus. »

Pétunia portait un masque impassible, un masque que nombre de personnes dont les Addams portaient en public.

« Je suis venu… J'ai fais une promesse à Lily. J'ai promis de protéger son fils. Avoua t-il n'osant pas regarder dans les yeux de la femme en face de lui.

-Je vois.

-Mais ton neveu n'est pas venu à Poudlard. Continua t-il se demandant vaguement s'il pourrait obtenir des informations sur le fils de sa meilleure amie.

-… Où est ta loyauté, vermine ? demanda d'un ton sévère Pétunia.

-Je… Je, Severus Snape, jure de servir les Addams, de ne jamais les trahir, de garder leurs secrets. Jura soudainement Severus sachant que ce serment changerait sa vie et celle des autres.

-… Intéressant. Gomez sera ravie de t'avoir en tant que serviteur. Souffla la femme en l'étudiant du regard.

-Mon neveu est venu à Poudlard. Il a été réparti dans ta maison avec sa sœur. »

Les yeux de l'homme s'élargirent à la révélation. Il ne savait pas que le fils de Lily avait été adopté par des Addams. Dans tous les cas, Azazel Addams restait le neveu de Pétunia.

« Savais-tu que Lily était stérile ? »

Il s'étouffa avec le verre de whisky qu'il buvait. Pétunia sourit sombrement puis procéda de lui raconter ce qu'il ne savait pas. En jurant servitude aux Addams, Severus ne pouvait plus vendre librement les potions qu'il faisait – pas qu'il les vendait en général – ce qu'il signifiait qu'il travaillerait pour la branche de potion des Addams. De nombreuses choses changeaient pour lui cependant Severus savait qu'il serait protégé le jour où Voldemort déciderait de refaire surface.

* * *

La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme, enfin c'était l'illusion d'un jeune homme cependant Albus n'était pas dupe. La réapparition de Смерть Black avait causé du chaos dans la communauté sorcière. L'homme avait pris les rênes de la famille Black devant Lord Black aux yeux de la loi, il avait procédé par demander à ce que Sirius Black – traître ayant vendu les Potter – soit jugé correctement. Le ministre avait été éjecté quand Lord Black avait démontré que l'homme était plus un incompétent qu'autre chose. Amélia Bones avait étrangement celle que Lord Black voulait en tant que ministre. Ce n'était que le début de l'été, enfin la moitié de l'été, déjà de nombreuses choses avaient changé, des lois étaient en cours de changement.

Albus n'aurait jamais cru qu'une seule personne puisse changer la communauté sorcière. C'était une bonne chose, lui ne pouvait plus faire grand chose. Il s'attelait à la tâche de repousser le retour de Voldemort depuis quelques années, sa santé s'était dégradée depuis quelques temps, il savait que sa mort approchait. Mais le vieil homme ne voulait pas quitter le monde en laissant toute une communauté affaiblie. Il travaillait durement pour que tous soient préparés. Beaucoup avaient tendance à croire que Harry Potter, le survivant, les aiderait une fois encore à vaincre Voldemort s'il revenait. C'était des bêtises, bien évidemment. Un enfant n'aurait jamais pu survivre au sort de la mort sans rituel de protection, chose que Lily avait fait dans l'espoir que son fils adoptif survive.

Oui, il savait que les Potter avaient adopté un enfant. Il avait été là quand ces derniers lui avaient s'il pouvait être leur témoin dans un rituel d'adoption. L'enfant qu'ils avaient adopté avait été trouvé près d'une femme mourante. Elle les aurait supplié de prendre soin de son fils. Harry Potter n'était pas venu à Poudlard, dû moins officiellement, en fait, il était venu mais sous une différente identité. Il était un Addams. C'était une bonne chose.

Il retourna à la réalité pour saluer le jeune homme, Lord Black, qui s'était installé en face de lui.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer Lord Black. Je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Enchanté.

-Donc, vous m'avez envoyé votre candidature au poste de professeur contre les défenses du mal, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est cela. Confirma t-il.

-Vous êtes embauché.

-Vraiment ? C'était rapide comme entretien. Fit remarquer le Black.

-Malheureusement, les professeurs comme vous ne courent pas les rues.

-En effet.

-Avez-vous des choses à ajouter ? À préciser ? »

Lord Black en profita donc pour arranger ses conditions de vie, en plus de révéler un secret au vieil homme. Ce dernier fit un vœu incassable pour lui certifier qu'il ne révélerait pas son secret.

Смерть Black repartit une heure plus tard satisfait. Son cousin, Sirius, avait été admis plus tôt dans une cellule au ministère. Son procès avait été programmé dans deux semaines. Lord Black avait demandé que son cousin soit jugé avec un sérum de vérité. Смерть savait que quelque chose n'allait pas dans l'affaire de son cousin. Comment un homme ayant défié les Black – quel courage ! pensa t-il – aurait pu tomber sous la coupe d'un homme sans nez ? Son cousin avait été certes le premier Gryffondor en quelques siècles sauf qu'il restait un Serpentard dans le cœur, selon Remus Lupin – un loup-garou vivant actuellement avec une meute – lui et Sirius avaient durant la guerre juré de ne pas trahir James Potter et sa famille.

S'il aurait trahi les Potter, il aurait dû mourir.

Sauf que personne ne savait cette part là. Et personne ne voulait écouter un loup-garou. Remus Lupin avait quitté la communauté espérant qu'un jour justice soit faite. Tous les trois ans, il pouvait visiter Sirius à Azkaban. Remus avait rencontré Смерть par simple hasard, les deux travaillaient désormais ensemble pour libérer Sirius. Dès qu'il sera innocenté, le Black sera envoyé en Russie pour être soigné pendant un ou deux ans.

* * *

L'adolescente marchait dans une ruelle italienne, Saturday soupira. Retourner auprès de sa famille s'annonçait plus difficile que prévu. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel, la chaleur était en train de devenir insupportable pour l'adolescente.

« Buongiorno. »

Saturday haussa un sourcil. Mais à qui cet homme – jeune homme voire adolescent – parlait il ? Elle clignota des yeux quand elle ne vit personne – outre qu'elle – autour de la personne.

« Mi chiamo Valentino. »

Valentino ? Les yeux de Saturday s'écarquillèrent en reconnaissant le prénom. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le Valentino qu'elle avait connu quand elle était prisonnière des Vans ou un autre. Elle songeait plus pour la première proposition que la deuxième. De plus, le son de la voix de Valentino était familier.

« Ero nella tua stessa cella, Saturday. »

Valentino était petit et fin comme une tige mais il était très habile, un peu comme un ninja. Il avait les cheveux bruns et les yeux bleus. Valentino avait capturé car il était un membre de la Varia, célèbre équipe d'assassinat. Quand Saturday s'était échappée, elle l'avait aidé à partir avant de s'envoler (vers d'autres cieux).

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? demanda Saturday en italien. »

L'assassin sourit légèrement. Il s'adossa contre un mur, un sourire amusé aux lèvres, il sortit de son manteau – comment ne peut-il pas avoir chaud avec ce manteau ? pensa Saturday impressionné – un dossier et lui tendit ce dernier. L'adolescente feuilleta le dossier un sourcil élevé réalisant que les Vans la suivaient depuis un long moment. Elle clignota des yeux.

« Et donc ?

-J'avais pour mission de tuer le boss des Vans.

-Et tu t'es fais capturé.

-C'est ça. Néanmoins, j'ai pu découvrir toutes ces informations. Avec l'éveil de tes flammes, tu fais dorénavant parti de la mafia. Et les Vans ne reculeront devant rien pour t'avoir dans leurs rangs. Les nuages sont très rares.

-Je vois… Je doute sincèrement qu'ils pourront m'avoir, je suis une Addams après tout.

-… Addams ? Un certain prince sera très excité de savoir que j'ai rencontré une Addams… murmura Valentino pour lui-même.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas que ma famille ait une certaine réputation dans la mafia. Souffla Saturday un petit sourire aux lèvres.

-J'ai une proposition pour toi.

-Dis moi.

-En échange de la moitié de ma paye (que je recevrai après cette mission), tu m'aides à tuer le boss des Vans. Il est le seul mec puissant dans cette famille.

-Hm… »

L'adolescente pesa les pour et les contre pendant quelques minutes. Puis elle accepta le marché en serrant la main de l'assassin. Le boss des Vans, un certain Benjamin, organisait une petite réception. Saturday et Valentino avaient réussi à se procurer des invitations pour aller à cette réception. Vers dix-neuf heures trente, les deux se présentèrent comme un couple à la villa de Benjamin Vans. Un majordome les accueillit. Ils se rendirent immédiatement dans la salle de balle, le sourire hypocrite sur le visage, Valentino invita Saturday à danse.

En soi, le plan était simple. Saturday et Valentino étaient cachés sous des illusions pour qu'aucun des Vans ne les reconnaissent, de plus Saturday avait utilisé de la magie pour modifier son apparence au maximum pour apparaître plus vieille. Benjamin invitait souvent des personnes dans son bureau pour discuter de commerces, alliances et autres. Le faux couple était donc apparu à la réception richement habillé uniquement pour attirer l'attention de Benjamin. Au bout d'une heure et demie de danse, ils furent accosté par un serviteur qui les informa que Benjamin Vans souhaitait leur parler. Ils suivirent le serviteur hors de la salle de balle, montèrent quelques escaliers, traversèrent deux couloirs et entrèrent dans une somptueuse pièce.

Benjamin Vans était assis derrière son bureau, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Saturday jeta un œil à Valentino qui secoua discrètement de la tête. Elle acquiesça. Le maître des lieux les invita à s'asseoir pour qu'ils puissent discuter affaire. Valentino avait raconté à Saturday que la mafia avait tendance à être plus sexiste que le reste du monde, Benjamin Vans s'attendait probablement à ce que Saturday agisse comme une poupée. Ce qui donnait un avantage considérable au faux couple. Valentino et Benjamin se présentèrent, et comme prévu Benjamin ne fit pas attention à Saturday qui décida de prendre les choses en main. Tandis que Valentino distrayait Benjamin, Saturday fit mine de partir de la pièce. Les glamours s'évaporèrent immédiatement, elle dégaina un long couteau aiguisé et le plaça sous la gorge de Benjamin.

L'italien s'indigna immédiatement. Valentino ricana. Benjamin Vans ferma brusquement la bouche réalisant ce qu'il se passait. Saturday trancha d'un geste sec et rapide la gorge de l'homme, il s'effondra sur son bureau toussant du sang. Et finalement, il mourut. Les deux assassins quittèrent le bureau refermant doucement la porte, ils mentirent à des serviteurs qui allaient au bureau du boss. Le faux couple quitta la réception sans un mot. Au bout d'une heure, les deux se séparèrent : l'une retournait chez des membres de sa famille, l'autre retournait au QG de la Varia.

* * *

Blaise n'y croyait pas ses yeux.

Il ne cessait de lire et de relire la lettre que Saturday lui avait envoyé à propos des récents événements. Le jeune mafieux, car oui sa famille trempait un peu dans le mafia, ne pouvait que se demander comment une petite famille mafieuse – les Vans – pouvait avoir pu garder un œil sur une Addams aussi longtemps.

Il avait entendu parler du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal, il était très surpris que Lord Black ait décidé de devenir professeur. Il allait pouvoir remonter le niveau misérable des deuxièmes années et améliorer le niveau des autres années. Quirrel avait fait quelques dégâts sur son chemin quand il était enseignant.

« Blaise !

-J'arrive, maman ! »

Et il abandonna la lettre sur son lit.

* * *

**Vocabulaire**

Buongiorno – Bonjour.

Mi chiamo Valentino – Je m'appelle Valentino.

Ero nella tua stessa cella – J'étais dans la même cellule que toi.


	7. Chapitre 6

**DISCLAIMER : La famille Addams, Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn et Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

**6\. Cours d'histoire, danger, les Vongola. **

Les flammes dansaient dans la paume de sa main, elle avait les yeux rivés sur ces dernières focalisant toute son attention dessus. Elles dansaient librement dans sa paume réchauffant son cœur, illuminant sa vie, les flammes étaient particulières à ses yeux. Peut-être qu'elle avait une obsession avec le feu, peut-être que non. Mais c'était quant même un peut-être. L'été s'était terminé en Italie là tout avait commencé, Saturday avait plus ou moins raconté les mêmes choses à sa famille et ses amis sauf qu'elle avait caché quelques informations qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. L'été s'était évanoui sous les yeux des écoliers, bien qu'il continuait de cuire jusqu'à la mi-septembre où l'automne prendrait sa place. Cousin Itt était avec les autres Addams aux États-Unis aux dernières nouvelles, Saturday était restée en Italie essayant de mieux comprendre les flammes qu'elle avait éveillé. Ses cousins italiens qui trempaient dans la mafia comme le reste de la famille à partir d'un certain moment dans la vie, lui avaient donné des conseils pour s'entraîner. De plus, elle était activement recherchée par une famille mafieuse qui ne voulait plus la recruter ou la capturer. Dorénavant, ils voulaient la tuer. Poudlard sonnait comme des vacances pour Saturday, de nombreuses choses avaient changé dans sa vie en si peu de temps. Poudlard la garderai caché pour un certain temps. Le prochain été n'était pas tout de suite pourtant tout irait vite.

« Ah t'es là, Saturday ! fit son cousin, Azazel, avec un sourire fin sur les lèvres.

-Nous ne t'avons pas vu de l'été. Tes lettres ont été spéciales. Dit Wednesday en s'asseyant à côté de son frère.

\- La mafia ? demanda à voix basse Pugsley en s'asseyant à côté de sa sœur.

-Écoutez, commença la jeune fille sur un ton qu'ils connaissaient tous. Il est arrivé ce qu'il devait arriver avec ces fameuses flammes que Blaise nous a parlé.

-En effet. Déclara le dénommé Blaise en entrant dans le confinement.

-Et que ce passe t'il en soi pour toi ? demanda Azazel.

-Je vous ai déjà tout raconté ! râla la jeune fille le faisant sourire.

-Mais c'est mieux de l'entendre de ta bouche ! protesta son cousin.

-Cédric et Terry arrivent. Dit la jeune fille ignorant la phrase de son cousin qui fit une moue.

-Dans combien de temps ? demanda Blaise intéressée.

-1 minute. Répondit Saturday fixant le paysage à travers la fenêtre. »

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit. Cédric avait abandonné ses propres amis pour les rejoindre, Terry l'avait rencontré en chemin et tous deux s'étaient dirigés vers le compartiment qu'occupaient les Addams et Blaise. Ils prirent le soin de bien fermer la porte avant de s'installer.

« Saturday… commença Cédric d'un ton sérieux.

-Oui ? fit Saturday ne s'inquiétant nullement de la question de son aîné.

-La mafia… c'est sérieux ? demanda t'il légèrement inquiet.

-Oui. Comme Blaise, nous l'a expliqué, dès que tu éveilles tes flammes de dernière volonté, tu fais parti de la mafia. Répondit Saturday sachant exactement ce que Cédric demandait en réalité.

-Non mais.. à propos de ton été ! répliqua Cédric d'un ton désespéré.

-C'est vrai. C'est pas la fin du monde, Cédric !

-Mais… bafouilla t-il, tu es encore une gamine ! Et t'es une fille aussi ! La mafia c'est..

-Merci pour ce commentaire sexiste. La mafia, c'est tuer ou être tué. La mafia, c'est le plus fort qui gagne. La mafia, c'est un jeu mortel de pouvoir. Je sais exactement ce qu'est la mafia, Cédric. Coupa froidement Saturday n'aimant pas où il allait.

-Non.. ! Je n'ai pas dis que t'étais faible ! cria Cédric réalisant son erreur.

-Tu allais le dire. Ne mens pas.

-Je veux dire.. Normalement, dans la mafia, il n'y a que des hommes. Les femmes sont juste là pour…

-Cédric, si tu tiens à ce qu'il y a entre tes deux jambes, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer. Prévint tranquillement Blaise sachant parfaitement ce que Cédric disait, était partiellement vrai. »

Cédric ne connaissait pas la mafia. Il y avait bien entendu des stéréotypes bien connu. Mais les femmes étaient toutes aussi dangereuses que les hommes. Certaines pouvaient se révéler être plus cruelles que les hommes. Certes, les femmes semblaient être moins nombreuses que les hommes, mais ça ne les empêcher pas d'être dangereuses. De la femme de ménage à l'assassin, les femmes étaient souvent dans l'ombre, et non dans la lumière comme l'étaient les parrains de la mafia. Pourtant, il existait des boss de la mafia qui étaient des femmes puissantes au sein de la pègre. Un commentaire sexiste contre quelqu'un d'important pouvait se terminer par la mort.

« … le plaisir. Termina Cédric ignorant le commentaire de son cadet.

-Encore un bouffon qui croit tout savoir. Ricana Azazel voyant l'œil de sa cousine tiquer.

-De quoi tu parles ? demanda Terry confus.

-Vous vivez tous les deux dans une société arriérée. Avez-vous déjà posé un pied dans le monde moderne ?

-Oui mais je ne vois pas…

-Le monde non magique a de grandes avancées technologiques sur le monde magique. Il y a également de grandes avancées humaines. Expliqua Pugsley en regardant sa cousine frapper l'entrejambe de Cédric qui cria soudainement de douleur.

-Je t'ai averti, mec. Chuchota Blaise en guise de sympathie à Cédric.

-Que sais-tu des pirates ou guerrières qu'il y a eu, Cédric ? demanda calmement Saturday avec un sourire satisfait en voyant Cédric qui avait encore mal.

-Pas grand-chose… gémit le garçon en se tenant les parties génitales.

-Je t'enverrai une documentation sur elles.

-D'accord… »

Cédric n'était pas sans faute. Lui avait grandi dans une famille conservatrice, il avait reçu l'enseignement de son grand-père sur sa vue de la société. Son père avait eu souvent des disputes avec son grand-père au sujet de sa mère qui avait refusé de se marier avec lui suite à une découverte qui avait brisé sa relation avec son père. Sa mère souhaitait continuer sa carrière de mercenaire. Sauf que son beau-père lui avait dit qu'une sorcière restait à la maison pour s'occuper des enfants ou travaillait en tant que commerçante – un métier plutôt bien accepté chez les conservateurs – ou enseignante. Ça avait provoqué multitudes disputes. Elle décida finalement de briser sa relation avec son père. Son beau-père ne voulait pas la laisser partir avec l'héritier des Diggory alors elle laissa son fils à son père. Et disparut de leurs vies. Durant son enfance, Cédric avait vu son père se disputer de nombreuses fois avec son grand-père.

Le garçon de Poufsouffle, maintenant en troisième année, se promit de se documenter. Il se sentait honteux d'avoir débiter des bêtises que son grand-père disait tout le temps. Son père lui avait demandé une fois de bien réfléchir à ce qu'il pensait, et de construire sa propre opinion tout seul. Il lirait la documentation que lui enverrait l'aigle, il se renseignerait auprès des sorcières venant de famille non magique, et finalement il s'excuserait. Il nota tout ça dans un coin de sa tête pour s'en rappeler.

« Foutu grand-père… Jura Cédric plus pour lui-même que pour les autres.

-J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Dit Blaise en repensant à sa conversation avec sa mère sur le sujet.

\- Moi j'ai son nom. Informa Cédric.

-Qui ? demanda Terry curieux.

-Un russe. Lord Black pour être plus précis.

-Sirius Black ? Mais il est en prison. Renchérit Terry confus.

-Non. Lord Black est Смерть Black. Corrigea Cédric en frottant l'arrière de son crâne.

-Oh, j'en ai entendu parler. Le gouvernement anglais a libéré Sirius Black, il a reçu un procès qui l'a innocenté. Maintenant, selon quelques personnes, il serait en train d'être soigné. Raconta Saturday frappant son poing sur la table faisant sursauter Cédric, Terry et Blaise.

-Ah oui, ce gars là. Fit Azazel peu intéressé.

-Effectivement. »

Ils arrivèrent à Poudlard au bout d'une heure. Le train s'arrêta. Alors que les premières années prenaient les barques, les autres années prenaient les calèches. Les Addams s'arrêtèrent. Des cheveux squelettiques tiraient les calèches. Cédric leur jeta un air confus, pareil pour Terry, Blaise voyait également ces chevaux et leur expliqua.

« Ils voient les chevaux squelettiques. Ce sont des sombrals. »

Cédric et Terry hochèrent la tête le remerciant.

« Vous avez déjà vu quelqu'un mourir ? »

Les Addams et Blaise hochèrent la tête. Ils montèrent dans la calèche. Ils restèrent ensemble jusqu'à la grande salle où ils se séparèrent, Cédric chez les Poufsouffle, Pugsley, Terry et Saturday chez les Serdaigle, et enfin Wednesday et Azazel chez les Serpentard. Alors que la table se remplissait au fur à mesure, les professeurs arrivaient accompagnés du nouveau professeur. Saturday posa immédiatement ses yeux sur ce dernier sentant sa puissance cachée. Elle garderait un œil sur ce gars. Il n'avait pas aucune mauvaise intention mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'elle devait baisser sa garde. Toujours être sur ses gardes. Les premières années entrèrent accompagnés de la sous directrice, ils paraissaient tous nerveux et effrayés.

Ça y est, ça commençait. Songea l'aigle en se concentrant sur la répartition.

* * *

Смерть était sur ses gardes.

Il avait quatre Addams à Poudlard. Il connaissait leur réputation. Cela faisait un moment qu'un Addams n'avait pas roulé le sol de Poudlard. De plus, les Addams avaient un pied partout même dans la mafia. Ce qui était avantageux pour eux. S'il avait bien compris, il y avait trois frères et sœurs ainsi qu'une cousine. Concernant la mafia, il sentait sept personnes actives. Elles avaient leurs flammes actives. Ce qui devait être un changement récent. Il était sûr à cent pour cent que quatre de ces flammes actives étaient les Addams. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Au cours de la première semaine, plus précisément le premier jour de cours, il avait découvert qu'un des Poufsouffle de quatrième année était une flamme active. En fin de semaine, il avait découvert qu'un aigle et un serpent étaient tout d'eux flammes actives. Pour le serpent, ça ne l'étonnait même pas. Il était un Zabini. Encore une fois, il connaissait la réputation des Zabini dans la mafia.

Sirius était sous les bons soins d'un hôpital russe à Moscou. Il ne cessait de demander constamment à propos de son filleul. Mais quel filleul ? se demandait il ennuyé. Harry Potter avait disparu juste après la disparition du Seigneur de Ténèbres ! Il n'était même pas à Poudlard. Sirius avait demandé à voir Dumbledore, le directeur de Poudlard, sauf que Смерть lui avait interdit. L'ancien prisonnier avait fait un caprice mais l'Arcobaleno n'avait pas cédé. Il lui avait même dit qu'il ne se souciait pas de ce que le Black pensait ou voulait. Tout ce qu'il comptait pour l'instant était sa guérison et rien d'autre. Néanmoins, Смерть voulait creuser sur l'affaire Harry Potter. Comment un bébé d'un an pouvait disparaître comme ça ?

* * *

Cédric ne faisait pas ses devoirs.

Au diable les devoirs ! avait-il crié dans sa salle commune provoquant les rires de ses confrères et consœurs.

Non. Il lisait ce que Saturday avait finalement envoyé. Et il était franchement impressionné par ces femmes qui avaient marqué l'histoire.

Prenez par exemple…

Mary Read, une féroce pirate qui était l'une des femmes célèbres de la piraterie avec Anne Bonny.

Mary Read avait vécu dans le compté de Devon en Angleterre à la fin du 17e siècle. Après la mort de son frère Willy, sa mère – veuve – commença à l'habiller en garçon pour qu'elle puisse continuer de toucher à l'argent de la grand-mère paternelle de Mary Read, qui était normalement destiné à l'aîné – Willy. En se travestissant, Mary avait un travail de valet de pied, elle s'était ensuite enrôlé sur un premier navire avant de s'engager dans l'armée britannique de Flandres se mettant au service du roi – non magique, se dit Cédric fasciné – afin de combattre les français durant la guerre de succession d'Espagne (j'ai vraiment besoin de m'intéresser à l'histoire non magique, ça me sera utile, songea Cédric). Dans l'armée, elle avait rencontré un maréchal des logis dont tomba amoureuse. Le jeune couple avait ensuite l'armée car Mary devait révéler sa féminité. Ils ouvrirent ensemble l'auberge des Trois Fers à Cheval, à Bréda (ville aux Pays-Bas). Seulement, quatre ans plus tard, son mari mourut et l'auberge ferma. Se faisant à nouveau passé pour un homme, elle s'embarqua alors sur un navire marchand hollandais sous le nom de Willy Read. Elle aurait intégré des pirates anglais alors que ces derniers avaient attaqué le navire marchand hollandais. Elle les aurait accompagné jusqu'à New Providence aux Bahamas.

Sa première expérience de la piraterie s'était arrêtée en 1718 où elle et son équipage avaient accepté le pardon le Royal et s'étaient soumis au Gouverneur Woodes Rogers. Suite à cela, elle devint corsaire pour l'Angleterre opérant contre l'Espagne. Ils retournèrent très vite à la piraterie. Puis, elle rencontra le célèbre pirate Jack Rackham et sa compagne Anne Bonny – qui elle aussi se déguisait en homme sous le nom de Adam Bonny. Jack avait donc par la suite enrôlé Mary Read croyant avoir affaire à un homme, il était intrigué par l'amitié entre Anne Bonny et Mary Read. Plus tard, il avait découvert qu'elle était une femme. Des bâtiments de guerre britanniques furent envoyés à leur poursuite cependant il en fallait plus pour impressionner le trio – Rackham, Anne Bonny et Mary Read – qui étaient téméraires et féroces. Ils attaquèrent sans relâche les navires qui passaient à portée de canon. Matthews, un charpentier capturé, fut l'amant de Read et le père de son enfant. L'un des navires est le Royal Queen appartenant à Chidley Bayard, l'ancien amant d'Anne Bonny, et Commandé par le capitaine Hudson. Anne Bonny parvint à séduire ce dernier et à le convaincre de la prendre à bord du navire. En le réussissant à le droguer, elle avait évité de devoir passé la nuit avec lui. Elle avait ensuite aspergé toutes les mèches de canon avec de l'eau avant de retourner avec les pirates. Le jour suivant, le Revenge avait engageait le combat avec le Royal Queen alors incapable de riposter. La seule victime ce jour-là fut le capitaine Hudson, tué par Read. Octobre 1720, des troupes du capitaine Barnet – envoyées par le gouverneur de Jamaïque – avaient capturé Rackham et son équipage dont les deux femmes. Read et Bonny étaient écœurées de voir les pirates n'opposer que très peu de résistance. On disait que certains étaient ivres. Elle avaient tué deux pirates et blessé plusieurs d'entre eux dont Rackham. Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure de combat, les femmes rendirent leurs armes, seules face aux troupes de Barnet. En révélant qu'elles étaient enceintes, elles avaient évité la pendaison car à l'époque personne n'osait tuer une femme enceinte.

Mary Read était censée finir ses jours en prison néanmoins plusieurs semaines plus tard, elle mourut soit de la fièvre jaune ou soit d'une fausse couche en avril 1721. Beaucoup racontaient qu'avant d'achever les hommes que Mary Read venait de vaincre, elle dévoilait son sexe pour montrer qu'une femme pouvait être aussi forte qu'un homme. Personne ne savait ce qu'était advenue de Anne Bonny, elle avait été gracié la veille de Noël par le gouverneur. Il y avait deux hypothèses : soit son père aurait payé la rançon, lui aurait donné la possibilité d'une nouvelle vie et alors Anna serait morte en 1782 ; soit elle serait retournée avec son mari James Bonny bien que beaucoup prétendaient qu'il serait mort avant. L'histoire de Anne Bonny était tout aussi intéressante que Mary Read. Elle avait été élevé comme un garçon. Elle aurait poignardé une domestique quand elle avait treize ans. Elle avait incendié la plantation de son père car il s'opposait à son mariage avec James Bonny.

Plus récemment, les personnes non magiques avaient effectué une avancé extraordinaire. Ils étaient allés dans l'espace. La première femme à avoir été dans l'espace était une russe du nom de Valentina Vladimirovna Terechkova. Du 16 au 18 juin 1963, elle avait effectué 48 orbites autour de la Terre en 70 heures et 41 minutes, elle avait alors 26 ans. En 1982, Svetlana Savitskaïa, cosmonaute soviétique, fut la deuxième femme à rejoindre les étoiles. Lors de sa deuxième mission spatiale, elle fut la première à réaliser une sortie extra-véhiculaire – dix-neuf ans après le premier homme, le cosmonaute Alexeï Leonov. En 1983, ce fut la première américaine, Sally Ride. Elle avait réalisé son premier vol du 18 au 24 juin 1983 à bord de la navette spatiale Challenger – vingt-et-un ans après le premier astronaute américain John Glenn. En 1996, ce fut la première française, Claude André Deshays qui embarqua de la station Mir puis dans l'ISS en 2001.

Dans le monde sorcier, dans la communauté anglais (s'étonna Cédric en continuant sa lecture passionnante) il y avait quelques figures impressionnantes qui étaient des femmes. Il y avait par exemple deux femmes dont l'une d'entre elles était la fondatrice de sa maison (Poufsouffle ! s'exclama sous le choc Cédric gagnant des regards confus de ses camarades) et l'autre était la fondatrice des Serdaigle. Ces deux femmes étaient toutes deux des sorcières, ou plutôt mages comme se tuaient à dire les historiens, et co-fondatrices de Poudlard avec les co-fondateurs Salazar Serpentard et Godric Gryffondor. Avant eux, il y avait une femme terrible mais qui était d'une grande puissance : Morgana ! L'ennemie, la rivale de Merlin ! En 1533, une certaine Alicia Potier (ne serait-ce pas Potter ? songea Cédric confus) – Potier est le nom Potter en français – (ah ! Par ma barbe ! s'exclama à voix haute le Poufsouffle de quatrième année) avait signé le premier contrat d'invocation entre sa famille et une famille d'aigle argenté, c'était le premier en plus de cinq cent ans. Elle avait également lutté au ministère pour aboutir des lois, elle avait lutté contre les préjudices contre les créatures magiques et la sexualité.

En 1819, Morgana – Par Morgane ! s'écria Cédric causant des arrêts cardiaques chez ses camarades – Zabini (ah bah tiens ! Une Serpentard ! ) avait tué le plus grand mage noir de l'époque l'empêchant de massacrer plus de personnes. Et –

« Cédric ? »

-Ce mage noir avait été exposé à la population survivante prouvant que Morgana Zabini avait bien tué – et conquit – le mage noir. Plus de quatre-vingts ans de guerre était passé, beaucoup avaient espéré que le seigneur des ténèbres meurt un moment donné de la maladie ou de vieillesse. Mais rien. Jusqu'à Morgana, évidemment. De nombreuses personnes – un peu plus de mille personnes – avaient été tué lors de cette guerre.

« Cédric ! »

Cédric releva la tête rencontrant les yeux soulagés de son ami – Darien – qui se tenait debout en face de lui. Il clignota doucement des yeux ne comprenant pas pourquoi il s'agitait autant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Cédric très confus.

-T'as manqué le dîner. Lâcha son ami en s'asseyant lourdement en face de lui.

-Ah.

-Oui « ah ». Se moqua son ami gentimment.

-Merde. Maintenant tu le dis, j'ai faim. Je pourrais manger un buffet ! gémit Cédric se tenant le ventre.

-Alors va en cuisine. T'as encore le temps avant le couvre feu. Fit son ami en se levant.

-J'y vais. »

Le jeune homme rangea ce que Saturday lui avait donné dans son sac qu'il déposa dans son dortoir dans sa valise. Il descendit rapidement de son dortoir – heureusement qu'il avait une chambre avec Darien – et se rendit rapidement aux cuisines.

* * *

Смерть jeta un regard perçant aux Serpentards et aux Gryffondors. Il avait décidé de les tester. Il les regardait tout le temps veillant à ce que personne ne triche. Il posa son regard sur Azazel Addams, un garçon à l'apparence terrifiante, sa sœur Wednesday Addams avait également une apparence effrayante. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Morticia Addams qu'il avait déjà eu l'occasion de rencontrer.

« Vous avez encore quinze minutes. »

Azazel avait déjà fini. Il était sûr que sa sœur avait également déjà fini. Il s'ennuyait. Il avait hâte de quitter la salle.

"Tuer… Déchirer… Manger…"

Il sursauta. Qui avait parlé ? Non, songea t-il. Ce n'était pas une voix. Enfin si. Mais il était sûr que ce n'était pas une voix humaine. Quelque chose rampait entre ces murs, son intuition lui disait qu'il avait vu juste.

« Dix minutes. »

"Oh… Déchirer… Humains… Sans valeurs"

Azazel écouta silencieusement la voix hisser des mots, ce n'était pas facile de comprendre ce que la bête disait. Le garçon se promit d'aller à la bibliothèque pour chercher à propos de cette bête sanguinaire. Il n'aimait pas ça. Ça sera sûrement une année de danger, un danger allait bientôt frapper Poudlard dans ses murs.

« Cinq minutes. »

Saturday ! cria soudainement intérieurement le garçon. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Il devait parler à sa cousine. La connaissant, elle savait déjà pour l'imminent danger.

« C'est fini. Rendez vos copies. »

"Tuer.. sang… déchirer.. "

* * *

Pugsley marchait en direction de la cour intérieure avec Terry et Saturday. Wednesday leur avait donné un rendez-vous là-bas. Apparemment Azazel voulait parler à Saturday à propos de quelque chose d'important. En chemin, Cédric les rejoignit. Il avait reçu le message de Wednesday un peu plus tard qu'eux. Le quatrième année avait une magnifique teinture verte, cadeau de la dernière blague des jumeaux Weasley.

« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez du nouveau professeur ? demanda Cédric. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'arrête pas de me regarder.

-Ce n'est pas juste toi. Il nous regarde tous. Dit Terry en repensant à ses cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

-Il est dangereux. Avoua Saturday ayant été sur ses gardes depuis la rentrée.

-Ah ouais ? fit Pugsley jetant un œil à sa cousine.

-Il est puissant. Je pense qu'il doit nous sentir. Théorisa Saturday en ouvrant la porte menant à l'extérieur.

-Puissant comment ? interrogea Terry curieux.

-Plus puissant que les professeurs ici. Plus puissant que le mec qui s'est possédé l'année dernière. Blaise m'a dit que mes flammes étaient violettes. Que c'était celles du nuage. Ce prof a les mêmes flammes, seulement plus puissantes et mieux maîtrisées.

-Putain.

-Ça tu l'as dit. »

Ils arrivèrent dans la cour intérieure qui était vide à cette heure-ci de la journée. Tous avaient une période de libre donc ils s'étaient réunis sur ce créneau là.

« Bon. Qu'est-ce qui est si urgent, Azazel ?

-As-tu senti un danger, Saturday ? demanda sérieusement Azazel à sa cousine.

-Oui.

-Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?! demanda sous le choc Cédric à la Serdaigle.

-Parce que j'étudie de ce danger. Expliqua cette dernière sans vraiment l'expliquer.

-Quoi ?

-Ce danger je l'ai senti depuis notre arrivée à Poudlard, en Septembre. Il y a une bête entre ces murs, sûrement la bête que tu entends car tu es fourchelangue Azazel. Normalement, elle est inoffensive. Selon la véritable biographie de Serpentard, cette bête avait été mise au plus profond de Poudlard pour qu'elle puisse protéger les élèves. Mais cette année.. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais elle veut attaquée les élèves. Donc je pense qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre. Il y aussi cette gamine, la dernière gamine des Weasley…

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Wednesday fronçant les sourcils.

-Elle a un carnet possédé. Lâcha Saturday comme si c'était une bombe.

-Putain.. encore ?!

-Et je pense qu'elle est en train d'être possédée. Ajouta quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille.

-Autre chose ? demanda Blaise en la voyant hésiter.

-Soyez sur vos gardes. C'est un danger imminent. Il faudrait que je relise la biographie de Serpentard pour savoir de quel type est cette bête. Prévint la jeune aigle de douze ans. »

Après cette discussion, chacun se dirigea vers son premier cours de la journée. Azazel était un peu énervé du fait que sa cousine ait gardé l'information pour elle, mais en soi il comprenait pourquoi elle avait décidé de ne rien dire, elle voulait avoir les correctes informations. Saturday pouvait avouer que parfois garder les informations pour elle-même était vu comme un défaut.

* * *

Frederico marchait les mains dans les poches l'air ennuyé. Enrico, son aîné, venait d'abandonner sa position d'héritier des Vongola. Il avait été l'héritier de la Famille depuis qu'il était né. À la suite d'un accident, bien que ce n'était pas le premier, il avait perdu un œil. Il s'en était sorti miraculeusement. Shamal, un assassin que les Vongola avaient récemment engagé pour soigner Enrico, avait été ferme sur ce point. Massimo avait donc été nommé héritier par leur père. Frederico avait entendu que Massimo voulait être le prochain patron de CEDEF. Le patron actuel faisait un travail horrible. CEDEF tombait à sa perte avec lui.

« Voiiiiii ! Je t'ai déjà dis que… !

-Trouve moi le rapport. »

Frederico sourit en voyant son jeune frère adopté. Il possédait les flammes de la colère, un type de flammes du ciel qui était aussi rare que les flammes du ciel normales. Xanxus était le boss de la Varia, l'escouade indépendante d'assassinat. Contrairement à Enrico, Massimo, ou encore lui-même, il avait presque tous ses gardiens. Il n'avait pas encore trouvé de nuage pour compléter son set. Tout le monde savait que les flammes du nuage étaient les deuxièmes flammes les plus rares après celles du ciel. Néanmoins, la Varia réussissait à s'occuper correctement de l'organisation. Intégrer la Varia était difficile, il fallait remplir plusieurs critères. Enrico avait décidé de devenir le prochain patron de CEDEF, leur père avait accepté contrairement à l'actuel patron mais son avis ne comptait pas.

Frederico sortit les mains de ses poches, Xanxus vint s'arrêter à ses côtés accompagné par sa pluie, un épéiste d'exception nommé Squalo Superbi. Ils entrèrent dans le bureau de Vongola Nono, Massimo et Enrico s'y trouvaient déjà avec les gardiens de l'actuel parrain. Ils s'assirent en silence sur les canapés.

« Massimo ? fit Vongola Nono.

-Nous savons tous que Iemitsu, l'actuel boss de CEDEF, a un enfant. Pour être plus précis, c'est un garçon qui vit à Namimori, au Japon avec sa mère. C'est ce qu'il nous a dit. Et c'est un mensonge.

-Que veux-tu dire, Massimo ? demanda Enrico les sourcils froncés.

-La mère du garçon a été retrouvé morte plusieurs années plus tôt par les autorités de la ville – ce sont les Hibari qui dirigent la ville. Quant au garçon… Envolé. Il a disparu. Personne ne la retrouvé.

\- Iemitsu.. n'a pas dédaigné de me parler de ça. Murmura Timeteo Di Vongola, l'actuel boss des Vongola.

-Selon l'autopsie, la mère s'est suicidée. Ou du moins, ça était la première analyse. Les Hibari ont ensuite trouvé – l'un d'eux dirige une morgue – qu'elle avait été tué. L'enfant n'avait que quelques mots à ce moment-là. Il a sûrement été la cible. Les marques présentes sur le corps de victime peuvent indiquer qu'elle s'est battue avec son agresseur. Expliqua Massimo d'un ton sérieux.

-Iemitsu n'est pas parti au Japon ces dernières années. Fit remarqué Xanxus les sourcils froncés.

-Iemitsu m'a informé d'un autre enfant avec le sang de Vongola dans les veines il y a quelques années. Il m'a dit : « J'ai un fils qui devrait bientôt fêter ses cinq ans. » Informa le Vongola Nono contenant la rage qui grandissait en lui.

-Il n'a pas l'air de se soucier de sa famille. Dit avec dégoût Frederico.

-Je vais continuer de chercher pour l'enfant.

-Et la mère ? A-t-elle de la famille ? s'enquit Squalo étant resté silencieux depuis le début.

-Oui. Je doute qu'ils savent qu'elle est morte. Selon les informations que j'ai pu recueillir en lisant le journal que tenait Nana – la mère de l'enfant – elle s'était disputée avec sa famille au sujet de son mariage avec Iemitsu. Sa famille s'opposait au mariage. Nana avait fini par couper les ponts. Néanmoins, elle a ensuite avoué qu'elle ne s'était pas mariée avec Iemitsu. Elle aurait découvert que Iemitsu n'était pas honnête. La naissance de son fils a été un baume au cœur. Elle racontait qu'elle avait toujours eu des problèmes avec sa famille, qu'elle n'avait jamais su comment s'y prendre. Au cours des mois qui ont suivi la naissance de son fils et plus tard sa mort, elle songeait à contacter sa famille.

-Mais elle n'a jamais pu le faire. Termina Enrico les yeux fermés.

-Qui est sa famille ? demanda Timeteo songeant à contacter cette dernière pour les informer de la mort de Nana.

-Les Dragons Européens. Ils ont un nom japonais pour les documents légaux. Ils font partis de la confrérie, c'est la branche franco-européenne. Nana est la sixième enfant de la famille. Elle est issue d'un père européen – un Danois – et d'une mère germano-japonaise. Répondit Massimo après avoir jeté un œil sur ses notes.

-Je vais m'occuper de leur informer du décès de leur fille. Dit Vongola Nono. »

Ils terminèrent la discussion en décidant de faire des recherches pour l'enfant. Le Vongola Nono savait qu'il serait difficile de contacter la famille pour leur annoncer le décès d'un des leurs. De plus, il fallait qu'il passe à nouveau par la confrérie. Il devait aussi parler à Iemitsu et décidait de ce qu'il devait faire de lui.

* * *

**Source du chapitre : **

Mary Read et Anne Bonny – Wikipédia.

Les astronautes femmes – France Culture et Wikipédia.


	8. Chapitre 7

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, la famille Addams ou encore Harry Potter.**

* * *

**7\. Le saut temporel et inter-dimensionnel de Saturday. **

Saturday était assise au bord d'une fenêtre, les jambes dans le vide, regardant le paysage autour de Poudlard. La jeune fille ne pouvait qu'admirer la pleine lune brillant telle une reine dans le ciel nocturne.

Saturday fixait avec intensité la lune sentant la magie l'envelopper dans un cocon chaleureux, le vent souffla tandis qu'elle entendit une douce voix familière chanter autour d'elle. La jeune fille ne pouvait que sentir et accepter la magie qui l'entourait, qui dansait, qui l'enveloppait. La jeune fille sentit ses flammes se mélangeaient à l'étrange phénomène. Ses jambes glacées se glacèrent, son cœur continuait de battre mais Saturday ne bougeait pas. Magie et flammes étaient en train de l'emprisonner dans une sphère spectaculaire. Ses instincts lui disaient de ne rien faire, de se taire, d'accepter sans rechigner malgré la douleur qui pouvait surgir à tout moment ou la peur, qui était tout à fait naturelle. Elle ferma les yeux tombant dans le néant, l'obscurité n'était point dérangeante, elle était si réconfortante. La douleur apparut. Elle fut brutale. Comme si ses flammes étaient en train de la manger, comme si sa magie était en train de la brûler.

Il faisait si noir. La souffrance était total. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. Son corps bascula dans le vide, mais elle ne le vit pas ou elle ne s'en aperçut pas. Tout était calme dehors comme dedans. La sphère magique était vue seulement par les êtres magiques qui peuplaient le lac comme la forêt, ils regardaient avec crainte et fascination cette sphère de diamant noir. Saturday ouvrit les yeux, son corps avait cessé de tomber dans le néant, une plateforme électrique s'était formée. Elle s'assit plaçant ses mains sur le sol électrique, un gémissement de plaisir s'échappa de sa bouche lorsqu'elle sentit le coup de jus, elle se releva lentement se sentant si lourde. Saturday n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il se passait. Marchant sur l'étrange sol, la jeune fille vit des petites boules flotter autour d'elle. Doucement, elle tendit la main vers l'une de ces boules. Elle effleura une boule, et des images l'envahirent.

Une vie, lui chuchota son esprit. Un frisson l'a traversa. Saturday vit son noyau, sous forme de coupe, où ses flammes violettes grossissaient à vu d'œil avec des flammes différentes, de couleur indigo, tandis que sa magie virevoltait autour. Ce monde était bien étrange. Était-il à l'intérieur de la sphère ? Ou était-elle ailleurs ? La jeune fille frissonna. Des questions apparaissaient beaucoup plus que les réponses. Et Saturday n'avait aucune idée comment partir. Elle semblait prisonnière, lui disaient ses instincts, dans un espèce de monde lointain. La mort et la vie, ce cycle bien particulier, l'entouraient et flottaient. Elle posa son regard sur la coupe s'avançant peu à peu vers celle-ci. La coupe était posée sur un socle en marbre blanc, elle était située au centre d'un grand temple.

Elle plaça un pied après l'autre se sentant toujours aussi lourde. Était-ce tout son pouvoir qu'elle sentait ? Saturday savait qu'elle était anormalement puissante, à un tel âge, et peut-être qu'une seconde origine était à l'œuvre. Néanmoins, selon ses lectures, la seule origine ne pouvait qu'être débloquer à la fin de l'adolescence. Et encore, les sorciers d'aujourd'hui se fichaient ou ne connaissaient plus la seconde origine. Ou pire, la troisième origine. Saturday avait l'impression de devenir quelqu'un d'autre, de se redécouvrir.

* * *

Wednesday fronça les sourcils. Elle posa le livre sur la table. Après maintes et maintes recherches, elle avait enfin trouvé l'origine des sifflements. Azazel était très soulagé de connaître enfin son origine. Maintenant, une seule question se posait. Pourquoi Salazar Serpentard avait placé un basilic à Poudlard ? Était-ce réellement pour tuer les nés moldus comme les messages écris en sang animal le disaient ? Ou pour autre chose ? Le basilic était, selon la biographie, le familier de Salazar. Soudainement, un souvenir apparut dans son esprit. Elle sourit narquoisement. Mais bien sûr. Le basilic était là pour protéger les étudiants. Néanmoins, avec ce fameux danger, elle les attaquerait car quelqu'un doit probablement contrôler la bête.

« Avez-vous une idée où Saturday peut être ? demanda Terry en arrivant devant la table des Addams.

-Non. Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis.. un moment. Répondit Pugsley en fronçant les sourcils.

-Voilà qui est étrange. Je pensais qu'elle était avec toi. Fit Azazel curieux.

-Elle va peut-être se montrer plus tard. Dit Wednesday en fermant le livre qu'elle lisait. »

Un autre mystère qui se résoudrait dans plusieurs jours.

* * *

Saturday ne savait pas combien de temps était passé. Ça faisait si longtemps. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle avait néanmoins réussi à atteindre le temple. Et maintenant, la jeune fille marchait vers l'inconnu. Ses instincts lui disaient clairement de s'y rendre. Elle n'était pas sûre pourquoi. Son corps se sentait de plus en plus lourd mais ça n'empêchait pas Saturday d'avancer. Il faisait encore si sombre, les seules lumières étaient ces âmes perdues, ou pas. Chantonnant un air, bien connu de sa famille, elle se glissa dans ce monde inconnu espérant trouver des réponses. Sa magie l'enveloppait dans un cocon bien étrange, la douleur s'était évaporée depuis peu.

Brusquement, elle s'arrêta. Ses instincts lui disaient clairement de se tirer. Elle fit volte face. Là devant elle, se tenaient des êtres déformés grognant, vêtus de fins manteaux gris. Ils l'attaquèrent violemment ne lui laissant pas de temps de se remettre de sa surprise. Saturday ferma les yeux et laissa sa magie la guidait, avec ces étranges nouvelles flammes indigos, son corps devenait de plus en plus léger au fur à mesure qu'elle combattait ces étranges créatures qui semblaient détruire la moindre âme sur leurs passages. Elle sauta hors de la plateforme électrique tombant dans le vide, les créatures déployèrent leurs ailes et plongèrent à sa suite. Flammes et magie s'allièrent face à l'adversité, Saturday ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle devait rester en vie.

Une des créatures griffa son bras droit déchirant sa manche, ouvrant une plaie horrifique, la jeune fille grimaça sentant la douleur. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, et la créature se mit aussitôt à hurler à pleins poumons – est-ce que ces créatures avaient même des poumons ? songea Saturday continuant de tomber – et disparut en vendre. Est-ce que ses yeux avaient changé de couleur ou d'aspect entre-temps ? Tout cela était bien étrange. Saturday savait que ce n'était pas un rêve mais plutôt une sorte de voyage étrange.

L'obscurité l'accueillit dans ses bras. Les créatures volantes disparurent remontant à la surface de l'eau qui emprisonnait Saturday. Cette dernière avait dû mal à tout comprendre. Quel était ce monde ? Comment était-elle tombée dans l'eau ? Quoique, cette question était un peu stupide, songea t-elle en y repensant avec un petit soupir. Elle était tombée dans l'eau pourtant l'impact ne lui avait pas fait mal. Étrange.

« Oh, je n'aurais jamais te rencontrer si tôt. Rit une voix masculine la faisant frissonner. »

Elle ne reconnaissait pas la voix. Elle tourna la tête, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent apercevant un être démoniaque étendu sur une bouée en forme de pizza. Il était grand, ses deux grandes oreilles étaient parfaitement cachées par ses cheveux bleus froncés .

« What the fuck. Lâcha Saturday stupéfaite.

-Langage, langage, la mia sorella. Chuchota le démon avec un petit rire.

-Je ne comprends plus rien à la vie.

-Ah ces fameuses expressions humaines. Tu dois te demander depuis un long moment où est-ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais.

-Tu es dans un entre-monde. Entre Assiah – ton monde – et les Enfers.

-Wow. Et pourquoi suis-je là ?

-Telle est la question.

-Très informatif. Soupira la jeune fille en réussissant à attendre une bouée qui jonchait sur les vagues.

-La question est : « qui es tu ? ».

-Saturday Addams. Anormalement puissante. Apparemment part de la mafia.

-Hum.. Il te manque des éléments.

-Tu as débloqué ta seconde origine. Admit nonchalant le démon examinant ses ongles.

-Comment puis-je te croire, démon ? demanda t-elle sérieuse.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. Après tout, tu l'es aussi. Et parce que.. sei la mia sorella. Répondit le démon en se rapprochant d'elle.

-Ça fait deux fois que tu dis que je suis ta sœur. Mais c'est pas possible.

-Ça l'est. Tu es simplement différemment. Ça arrive. Et ça explique ta puissante, elle grandit plus vite que toi. Sans l'entraînement dont tu as besoin, tu te retrouves dans ce genre de situation. Expliqua le démon plantant son regard dans le sien.

-Donc.. je suis une.. démone ?

-C'est ça. Bravo, neuvième.

-Mais pourquoi suis-je née différemment ? demanda t-elle curieuse.

-Sur ce point, j'en ai aucune idée. Tu devras demander à Père.

-Je vois pas qui c'est.

-Le Seigneur des Enfers, voyons.

-… Satan ? devina Saturday.

-Exact. Je suis le deuxième, la neuvième.

-… Samuel ? »

Le sourire du démon s'élargit confirmant sa réponse. C'était beaucoup d'informations à prendre. Pourquoi devait-elle être aussi différente ? Certes, être une Addams relevait de la différence mais là être un démon était un tout autre démon.

« Je suis là pour t'entraîner un peu. Tes pouvoirs grandissent plus vite qu'on ne l'a pensé. Tu resteras dans ce monde le temps que tu regagnes contrôle sur ton corps.

-Ça fait combien de temps que je suis là ? demanda t-elle ignorant ce qu'il avait dit.

-Longtemps. Plusieurs jours au moins. Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Poudlard – cette chère mademoiselle – protège ton absence.

-Ah ouais. Donc je vais rater un mois.

-Ça dépend de toi. Ricana le démon en se dressant soudainement. »

Il marcha au-dessus de l'eau et tendit la main vers Saturday, cette dernière la prit sans comprendre où il l'emmenait. Ils apparurent soudainement sur une île au milieu de nulle part.

* * *

Poudlard était relativement contente.

Elle voyait les Addams sous un nouveau jour. Ils avaient réussi ce qu'elle avait pensé impossible : redonner la raison au familier de Salazar. Bon, certes, quelqu'un avait été possédé par un horcruxe mais ça ne voulait rien dire. Une certaine première année, à Gryffondor, qui avait été possédé et avait causé la frayeur à Poudlard. C'était Lord Black qui avait découvert la supercherie. La jeune fille avait été immédiatement envoyé à l'hôpital pour se remettre de la possession tandis que les Addams étaient descendus dans la chambre de Salazar.

Bon, Poudlard ne savait pas que le petit Azazel Addams était fourchelangue.

Une vraie première.

Elle était sûre que le personnel et le monde sorcier n'apprécierait pas. Sauf qu'il était un Addams. Sa famille était déjà assez bien respectée et craint. Les élèves qui avaient été pétrifié, attendaient toujours d'être soigné.

Poudlard se demandait combien de temps elle devait falsifier l'absence d'une des aigles, son hologramme parcourait l'école et trompait tout le monde même les Addams.

* * *

Saturday grogna. Elle jonchait sur le sable orange fixant le ciel noir, sa queue était enroulée autour de sa taille, la jeune fille soupira. Rien n'était juste. Tout allait mal. Du moins, dans son cas. Samuel avait refusé de l'entraîner plus que quatre heures par jour. Il disait qu'il l'a trouvait un peu trop masochiste.

« Il est l'heure d'un peu d'histoire. Annonça le roi démon en s'installant en face d'elle.

-Encore ?

-Oui. Normalement, tu aurais dû apprendre ça à l'une de nos écoles mais bon, vu ton cas..

-Wow. Super.

-Un démon peut appartenir à une catégorie de démon. Chaque démon est sous un Roi Démon tel que moi. Les catégories les plus connus sont liés au Roi Démon. Par exemple, les démons aquatiques sont sous Egyn, le Roi Démon aquatique. Mâle et femelle sont les deux genres les plus communs, l'homosexualité et la bisexualité sont aussi commun. Il existe également le troisième genre.

-Et comment on sait qu'un démon est du troisième genre ? demanda Saturday curieuse.

-Par son aura, son sexe aussi.

-Hum.

-T'as envie de savoir d'autre chose ?

-Suis-je vraiment obligée d'être part de la famille ?

-Oui. Dit Samuel d'un ton sérieux. Après tout, tu es la neuvième. Tu as un trône et un royaume.

-Meh.

-T'as pas l'air emballé.

-Bah non. J'ai une vie ici moi.

-Bien sûr, tu pourras la vivre. Mais il faudra un moment donné régner sur ton royaume.

-Meh.

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour l'instant. »

À l'insu de Saturday, sa deuxième année scolaire s'était envolée très rapidement. La jeune fille avait perdu énormément de temps pour apprendre la magie néanmoins elle avait beaucoup gagné en s'entraînant avec un démon supérieur. Bien qu'elle était encore sous le choc de savoir qu'elle était une demi-démone, que son père n'était pas réellement son père, elle était ravie d'apprendre de nouvelles magies. Samuel avait été enthousiasme quand il lui avait parlé des magies que les démons pouvaient utiliser. Ça avait enchanté Saturday.

Le train était arrivé à la gare. Saturday clignota des yeux revenant à elle. Sa famille discutait joyeusement en sortant du train. Les derniers mots de Samuel refaisaient surface, son éternel sourire moqueur plaqué sur le visage :

« Tu peux être sûr que tu es en retard sur tes camarades à Poudlard.. mais ça a été très enrichissant pour toi quand tu étais avec moi, non ? Bonne chance pour la suite, la mia sorella. »

Elle clignota des yeux rejoignant les Addams qui étaient venus les accueillir.

« Putain… » lâcha t-elle réalisant que plusieurs mois s'étaient passés durant laquelle elle avait été bloqué dans cet étrange monde avec un démon qui proclamait d'être son frère.

Cousin Itt attira son attention en lui parlant directement.

« J'ai fais un saut temporel et inter-dimensionnel, Cousin Itt. Je crois que je vais devoir potasser de ouf pour rattraper mon absence.. »

Elle s'éloigna avec Cousin Itt ne remarquant pas les regards échangés par les autres Addams.

Quelle année.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Harry Potter et la famille Addams.**

* * *

_Bonjour, bonsoir (voire bonne soirée, bonne nuit) cher lecteur, chère lectrice.__Voici le huitième chapitre avec l'apparition de…_

* * *

**8.Au plus profond des origines. **

Severus laissa échapper un soupir. Il ne s'attendait pas à être envoyé directement au manoir de la branche principale des Addams. Il déposa les bouteilles de potion sur l'étagère, il y avait une petite étiquette sur l'étagère qui était nécessaire car toutes les fioles de potion étaient rangées par ordre alphabétique. L'homme gela lorsqu'il entendit un rire sadique, il posa une main sur sa poitrine là où son cœur était. Severus se demandait pourquoi les Addams prenaient un malin plaisir de l'effrayer. Il retourna à ses chaudrons surveillant ses potions, il remplit quelques fioles. L'homme faillit sursauter quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit, il leva les yeux rencontrant ceux de Gomez Addams, l'actuel chef de clan Addams.

« Mon ami ! Un bon bain brûlant, ça te dit ? proposa Gomez en inspectant méticuleusement les étagères.

-J'ai encore des potions à faire. Refusa net Severus manquant le sourire sauvage de son interlocuteur.

-Nonsense ! Ce soir, tu viendras avec nous ! dit Gomez refusant le refus de Severus. As-tu fait les potions de poison 1 ?

-Non, il me manque quelques ingrédients…

-Eh bien, je demanderai à maman de te filer les ingrédients manquants. Et tu n'auras qu'à aller avec elle pour en chercher ! »

Ce n'était pas comme si Severus pouvait dire 'non'. Gomez le savait, et prenait malin plaisir à lui rappeler tout le temps. Servir la famille Addams avait été une décision difficile, il ne pouvait qu'assumer sa décision.

Dès qu'il eut fini le set de potion qu'il devait faire, Severus alla dans sa chambre pour se changer. Au moment où il ouvrit la porte, il vit Gomez qui s'apprêtait à toquer. Le sourire de l'homme le fit frissonner, Severus ne l'admettrait jamais mais il était terrifié des Addams. Gomez lui fit signe de le suivre, Severus acquiesça et le suivit jusqu'au grand jardin autour du manoir. Il y avait une grande piscine installée dans le sol, de deux mètres de profondeur, où des vapeurs s'y échappaient. Les Addams étaient déjà dans l'eau profitant de la chaleur s'y échappant. Le maître de potion ne comprenait pas bien comment voire pourquoi ils se baignaient dans une eau brûlante pendant l'été. Ça ne faisait pas de sens.

« Azazel ! Pose ce couteau ! s'écria Pétunia passant devant Severus.

-Couteau ? bégaya Severus en avisant le couteau dans la main de son élève de Serpentard.

-Prend plutôt celui-là ! conseilla Fester d'un ton extrêmement joyeux. »

Le maître de potion regarda les plus vieux de la famille Addams entrer dans la piscine bouillante. Il ne tenait pas vraiment à y entrer, personne d'assez fou – enfin pas comme les Addams – serait capable d'y entrer. Severus opta pour l'option : rester près du bassin mais ne pas y entrer. Dû moins c'était qu'il avait pensé avant de se faire pousser dans l'eau bouillante, son corps exprima son mécontentement en lui faisant pousser des grognements de douleur. Severus sortit de la tête, il croisa les yeux rieurs de Pétunia, qui était une véritable Addams même si elle n'était née Addams.

* * *

Les bras au-dessus de sa tête, elle ne pouvait pas les bouger si elle le voulait car ils étaient attachés à deux longues et solides cordes. L'adolescente était allongée sur une table en bois, qui était elle-même posée sur de la pierre, ses pieds comme ses mains étaient solidement attachés l'empêchant ainsi de bouger. À l'aide de sa magie, Saturday faisait tourner la manivelle qui rapatriait les cordes et ainsi étiraient son corps. L'été débutait plutôt bien. Wednesday l'avait rejoint pour deux semaines, entre filles comme disaient Pétunia et Morticia. Wednesday était par ailleurs assise sur une chaise électrique, elle était berçait par les coups de jus alors qu'elle lisait un magazine sur les poisons les plus connus du monde.

« Que s'est-il passé durant notre deuxième année ? demanda Wednesday. Tu as mentionné quelque chose sur ce sujet durant le dernier dîner de famille.

-C'était fou même pour un Addams, Wednesday. Répondit sa cousine en y repensant.

-À ce point ?

-Tellement.

-Que s'est-il passé ? redemanda Wednesday secrètement curieuse.

-J'ai découvert mes origines. Souffla Saturday ne sachant pas comment expliquer le fait qu'elle soit mi démon.

-Tes origines ? Mais je croyais… hésita Wednesday.

-Je sais ! Je suis mi humaine. J'ai du sang démoniaque. Lâcha telle une bombe Saturday.

-Démon ? Quel honneur pour une Addams ! Qu'as-tu découvert de plus ? »

Elles passèrent la prochaine heure à parler des découvertes de Saturday sur ses origines. Wednesday ne cachait pas son intérêt pour la convocation de toute entité, en plus particulier celle des démons. Saturday néanmoins garda le nom du démon secret. Après tout, Samuel était le deuxième fils de Satan, Roi Démon de l'espace et du temps. Parler de lui comme ça n'était une chose à faire, qui sait ce que les gens pourraient faire avec les informations que Saturday détenait. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne faisait pas confiance aux Addams, à sa famille, mais Saturday préférait attendre. Elle n'avait pas eu toutes les informations. Au bout de ces deux semaines, Wednesday revint chez ses parents. Elle avait bien aimé ces deux semaines avec sa cousine. Saturday se retrouvait donc seule dans le manoir où elle vivait en temps normale avec Cousin Itt, cousin qui n'était pas là pour des raisons inconnues.

* * *

Fin Juillet, le 31 pour être plus exacte, Azazel fêta son treizième anniversaire. Pétunia décida de lui parler de ses origines. Azazel savait déjà qu'il avait été adopté dans la famille Addams, que les Potter étaient sa famille biologique. Sauf que selon Pétunia, avec l'aide de Severus qui avait connu Lily Potter, les Potter n'avaient jamais été sa famille biologique. Les Addams se réunirent donc pour réaliser un rituel extrêmement compliqué pour découvrir les origines de Azazel.

« Nous changerons en latin et en grec. Fit Gomez aux adultes présents en donnant une liasse de feuilles contenant les paroles à chanter.

-Vous les enfants, vous changerez en ancien anglais sauf toi, Saturday, tu changeras en ancien français. Informa Morticia aux adolescents et aux enfants présents.

-Clair comme l'eau de roche. Dit Saturday prenant sa feuille, dans sa tête elle commença à apprendre les paroles. »

Il fallait que tout le monde apprenne ses paroles avant de pouvoir commencer le rituel. Ils se réunirent en cercle autour d'un pentacle dessiné sur le sol de la salle de rituel. Le pentacle était grand, dessiné en cercle avec des traits épais, au centre de ce pentacle se trouvait l'adolescent de treize ans, Azazel Addams. Saturday initia le début du rituel commençant à changer en ancien français, il était pratiquement impossible pour le reste de savoir ce qu'elle disait, seul Gomez semblait savoir puisqu'il avait étudié l'ancien français quand il était plus jeune.

« … Que les flammes du sang s'élèvent… »

Cette phrase particulière fut le signal pour le reste de commencer à chanter en latin, grec, et vieil anglais. Néanmoins Saturday ne s'arrêtait pas de chanter, les yeux fermés et concentrés, sa maîtrise de son pouvoir opérait tranquillement. Le chant était rythmé, il ne présentait aucune difficulté de compréhension, l'harmonie était bien présente. Le pentacle brillait d'une lumière orangée, dorée et verte annonçant trois choses très importantes, Azazel gardait un œil sur l'événement se demandant ce que toutes ces couleurs pouvaient bien signifier. Au bout d'une heure intense de chant où la magie s'entremêlait à celle de Saturday, qui était à la fois calme et volatile – très paradoxale – puissante et sombre, un tableau apparut magiquement. Le tableau flottait dans l'air en face d'Azazel, ils cessèrent net de chanter et vinrent regarder le tableau avec le garçon.

**Sujet : Azazel Jeffrey Addams **

**Adoption (s) : 2.**

**Premier père adoptif : James Potter (mort).**

**Première mère adoptive : Lily Potter née Evans (morte).**

**Première tante adoptive : Pétunia Addams née Evans (en vie).**

**Nom adoptif : Harry James Potter.**

**Lieu d'adoption : Godric Hollow, Écosse.**

**Deuxième père adoptif : Gomez Addams (en vie).**

**Deuxième mère adoptive : Morticia Addams (en vie).**

**Deuxième tante adoptive : Pétunia Addams née Evans (en vie).**

**Nom adoptif : Azazel Jeffrey Addams.Lieu d'adoption : Manoir principal Addams, États-Unis.**

**[…] (Mention des autres membres de la famille Addams)**

**Frère (s) : 1, Pugsley Addams, Pubert Addams (tous deux en vie).**

**Sœur (s) : 1, Wednesday Addams (en vie).**

**Cousins directs : Lucifer Addams et Lamia Addams (en vie).**

**Appartenance : les Addams, les Potter.**

**Première origine : Japonaise.**

**Deuxième origine : Britannique.**

**Troisième origine : Américaine.**

**Nom de naissance originel : Tsunayoshi Tenryū.**

**Mère : Nana Tenryū (morte).**

**Père : Iemitsu Sawada (en vie).Lieu de naissance : Hôpital de Namimori, Japon.**

**Appartenance : Les Dragons Européens, les Vongola.**

**Flammes de dernières volontés : Tempête (principales) pluie (secondaires).**

**Particularité : directe descendant de Vongola Primo, fondateur des Vongola.**

**Statut : sorcier.**

**Seconde origine : Verrouillée.**

**Dons : Fourchelangue, hyper intuition (Vongola), élémentaire de glace, transformation animale (loup).**

**École : Poudlard.**

**Optionnel : maison à Poudlard : Serpentard.**

**Santé : bonne (A).**

**Spécialité (s) : Potion, magie élémentaire, métamorphose, magie du sang (héritage Potter).**

C'était… très fourni comme description.

« Bon sang… Souffla Pétunia sous le choc ayant lu le tableau plus d'une dizaine de fois.

-Donc je suis japonais de base ? J'ajoute le japonais dans ma liste à apprendre. Dit Azazel anciennement Harry Potter et Tsunayoshi Tenryū.

-Est-ce vraiment utile de mettre la maison dans laquelle tu es ? demanda Pugsley les yeux écarquillés en regardant le tableau.

-En tout cas, ça nous donne une vue générale des capacités que tu as, Azazel. Déclara Gomez prenant un cigare de sa poche.

-Officiellement, tu as trois nationalités magiques : nationalité japonaise, nationalité britannique dû à ton adoption par les Potter ainsi que nationalité américaine dû par ton adoption par les Addams. Normalement, dans le monde magique, tu peux demander à prendre des cours de japonais, de culture japonaise et autres thèmes sur le Japon grâce à tes origines. Expliqua Morticia au jeune garçon qui acquiesça.

-On en parle des Dragons Européens ? fit Fester qui ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux du tableau.

-On leur parlerai au sujet d'Azazel. Ils ont amplement le droit de connaître Azazel. Dit Morticia après avoir échangé un court instant avec son mari.

-Et les Vongola ? demanda Wednesday à ces derniers.

-Il a beau être issu de la lignée Vongola, il n'a aucune obligation de faire partir de la famille. De plus, les Vongola ne savent pas où il est ou s'il existe réellement. Répondit Gomez retirant son cigare pour laisser la fumée s'échapper.

-Au moins, je connais mes flammes maintenant. Est-ce que tu connais tes flammes secondaires, Saturday ?

-Elles sont de type brume.

-Tu es un élémentaire de glace, Azazel ! s'écria Pugsley après avoir relu le tableau.

-C'est.. surprenant.

-Nous prendrons contact avec quelqu'un pour t'enseigner l'élémentaire de glace. Décida Gomez.

-D'accord.

-Hyper intuition ?

-C'est le super pouvoir qui me permet de dire s'il y a un danger ou pas, qui s'approche de moi etc. Répondit Azazel à Pubert qui avait posé la question.

-Oh. C'est cool !

-Et… »

Ils continuèrent de discuter des résultats. Azazel était très surpris de connaître son histoire néanmoins il était triste de savoir que sa mère biologique avait rejoint la mort il y a longtemps. En dépit de connaître son histoire grâce au tableau, il voulait savoir comment il était tombé dans les bras des Potter. Est-ce que sa mère biologique était en vacance au Royaume-Uni au moment de sa mort ? Est-ce que les Potter étaient au Japon au moment la mort de sa mère biologique ? Il avait tant de questions qu'il souhaitait avoir comme réponse.

« Qui sont techniquement les Vongola ? Ont-ils énormément de pouvoirs ?

-Les Vongola sont une grande famille mafieuse. Ils ont une grande importance, ils sont à la tête d'une alliance. Ils sont également connus pour leur équipe indépendante d'assassinat.. La Varia. Une élite d'assassinat dont son boss est Xanxus, le fils adoptif du neuvième et descendant de la seconde branche du deuxième boss. Expliqua Saturday distraitement en se rappelant de ses recherches. »

Azazel haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle ait fait des recherches sur les Vongola. Les aurait-elle déjà croisé ? Ou était-ce à cause des Vans lors de l'été de sa première année ? Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était que sa cousine était beaucoup plus impliquée que lui dans la mafia.

* * *

Saturday marchait dans les rues ensoleillés de Anger, ville française où quelques personnes qu'elle suivait sur Youtube y vivaient. Les mains dans les poches, la jeune fille portait un tee-shirt vert avec un short de même couleur. Ceci dit, ce n'était pas un après-midi tranquille puisqu'elle était suivie depuis une bonne heure par deux personnes. Alors en arrivant dans un coin désert, Saturday se cacha à l'abri des regards espérant attraper ses poursuivants. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à arriver. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent réalisant qu'ils faisaient partis de la Varia. L'un d'eux était suffisamment grand, plus grand qu'elle en tout cas, il avait les yeux blonds en coupe de bol avec une tiara sur la tête. Sans aucun doute, il était le fameux Prince Ripper de la Varia. La deuxième personne était actuellement l'Arcobaleno de la brume et membre de la Varia, Mammon. C'était un bébé portant un manteau dont la capuche cachée son visage.

« Elle n'a pas pu disparaître. Elle est encore là. Fit le bébé pendant que le blond riait.

-Sors de ta cachette ! dit-il en regardant les alentours.

-Que me vaut la visite de putains d'assassins ? demanda Saturday restant bien caché.

-Nous avons une proposition que tu ne peux pas refuser. Dit Belphégor agitant l'un de ses couteaux essayant bien évidemment de repérer sa cachette.

-Ce n'est plus une proposition si je ne peux pas refuser. Ricana l'adolescente tirant un couteau de sa poche. »

Au même moment, elle fut forcée de sortir de sa cachette à cause de l'une des illusions de Mammon. Elle posa les yeux sur les deux assassins, tous deux portant le même uniforme que Valentino.

« Tu es l'Addams qui a aidé l'un des nôtres sur sa mission. Déclara Mammon espérant que cela fasse quelque chose à l'adolescente.

-Et donc ? Ça ne veut rien dire.

-Personne ne peut rentrer facilement dans la Varia. Soit t'es invité, soit tu es recommandé. Dans ton cas, tu as été invité. Informa Mammon enveloppant discrètement la zone d'une illusion pour empêcher les gêneurs d'interférer. »

Ce serait mentir si Saturday disait qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire partir de la Varia. Être assassin ne la dérangeait pas en soi, de plus, aucune famille mafieuse ne pourra la forcer à devenir leur nuage. Une invitation à la Varia était extrêmement rare puisque la Varia était l'élite de l'élite.

Néanmoins…

« Je suis dix mois à l'année dans un internat donc ce sera impossible. »

Le fait qu'elle considérait l'offre intéressait grandement le Commandant de la Division de la Tempête ainsi que le Commandant de la Division de la Brume. Mammon suspectait que ce n'était pas un simple internat comme elle le disait, Belphégor devina facilement en demandant une innocente question :

« Crois-tu à la magie ?

-Oui – Merde.. je ne pensais pas que –

-Shishishi, c'est réglé alors ! dit Belphégor avec un grand sourire.

\- Tu auras des missions lors des vacances de Noël et d'été. »

Avant que la conversation ne puisse continuer, quelque chose se passa. L'illusion mise en place par Mammon fut détruite, Saturday savait immédiatement qui les interrompaient, c'était les Vans.

« Donc tu acceptes facilement de travailler à la Varia mais pas chez nous.. Ricana un homme chauve parlant en italien.

-Jeg gir faen i det. Dit Saturday ennuyée.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as dit vermine insolente ? rugit l'homme se sentant insulté même s'il ne comprenait pas.

-Du ehrlosen hurensohn. Continua d'insulter Saturday, cette fois-ci en allemand, gagnant un rire de Belphégor.

-Je vais te tuer ! hurla l'homme en se jetant sur elle. »

Ce fut le signal pour les Vans d'attaquer. Seulement le trio était largement plus fort, Belphégor anéantit rapidement une dizaine de personnes en leur tranchant la gorge de manière efficace. Mammon utilisa naturellement ses illusions pour faire étouffer ses ennemis tandis que Saturday fut laissée face à quelques personnes dont le chef, elle lança deux couteaux qui se multiplièrent sous les regards choqués de son entourage, ces couteaux étaient par ailleurs entourés d'une flamme bien particulière. Saturday manqua le regard échangé entre Belphégor et Mammon, qui avait pu ainsi découvrir quelles flammes l'adolescente possédait.

« Boss sera content de savoir qu'un potentiel nuage rejoint la Varia. Commenta Mammon en regardant le combat s'opérer.

-Mais quelles sont ses flammes principales ? demanda le blond.

-Un mystère. On le saura plus tard. Nous avons déjà découvert qu'elle a des flammes de la brume et du nuage. Répondit le bébé tandis que l'adolescente finissait de battre ses adversaires.

-Il faudra creuser sur son identité. Une Addams… ça ne sort pas de nulle part. »

Plus tard, le groupe s'envola pour l'Italie, plus précisément pour la base de la Varia. Tandis que Saturday était initiée en tant que nouvel assassin, les deux Varia visitèrent leur boss dans son bureau pour lui parler du nouveau membre. Xanxus était très content, lorsque le nuage avait pénétré les lieux, ses flammes de la colère avaient ronronné de plaisir. Ce nouvel nuage était suffisamment fort pour ses flammes. Ses éléments lui rapportèrent qu'elle allait dix mois chaque année dans une école magique donc Xanxus espérait harmoniser avec l'adolescente avant sa rentrée. Il réunit une semaine plus tard ses éléments pour discuter de la récente addition de la Varia.

« Elle est une Addams, assez proche de la famille principale. Elle va à Poudlard depuis maintenant deux ans. Informa Mammon ayant recueilli des informations sur l'adolescente.

-Nous savons que ses flammes principales sont celles du nuage. Ses flammes secondaires sont celles de la brume. Ajouta Belphégor en se souvenant d'avoir posé la question à la jeune fille.

-Niveau magie, elle est au-dessus de la moyenne. Peut-être est-ce à cause du fait qu'elle fasse partie des Addams. Déclara Levi les bras croisés.

-Quant est-il… »

Ils parlèrent de la nouvelle addition de la Varia une bonne heure ayant chacun récolté des informations à son sujet.

* * *

Deux semaines avant la rentrée à Poudlard, tous les élèves de la première à la septième années reçurent une lettre concernant la fermeture d'un an de l'école. Selon les dires du directeur, une revue de la sécurité du château ainsi qu'un changement de programmes et de fonctionnement étaient en train de s'opérer. Toutes les premières années recevront des classes dans un centre magique ouvert spécialement pour l'occasion, les secondes années jusqu'à la septièmes années auront le choix de soit joindre le centre soit prendre des cours par correspondances, ou embaucher des tuteurs. Blaise lui allait passer l'année chez lui, en Italie, à travailler avec un tuteur. C'était la même chose pour Terry et Cédric. Azazel, Wednesday et Pugsley passeront un an à Salem tandis que Saturday décida, avec Cousin Itt, de prendre des cours à distance. Elle rentra en correspondance avec un loup garou qui avait un diplôme d'enseignement en métamorphose.

* * *

**_Vocabulaire :_**

**Norvégien : **

Jeg gir faen i det : je m'en fou (la traduction en anglaise est beaucoup plus violente : I don't give a fuck).

**Allemand :**

Du ehrlosen hurensohn : toi infâme fils de pute.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Disclaimer : Kateikyoushi Hitman Reborn, Harry Potter, la famille Addams ne m'appartiennent pas.**

* * *

(1)Fils du neuvième (parrain) des Vongola

**9\. Voyage, Vongola, rencontre, Varia. **

**Japon**

Azazel marchait dans les rues japonaises observant ses alentours avec curiosité, les passants le regardaient passer avec un froncement de sourcil, certains étaient déroutés par son apparence plus qu'effrayante. Azazel était seul en train de visiter les rues aux alentours de l'hôtel où sa famille séjournait actuellement. Malgré le fait de prendre des cours par correspondance, et en ligne pour certaines matières, Azazel se trouvait en plein voyage. Il avait exprimé le souhait de voir la tombe de sa mère biologique décédée, il voulait par ailleurs connaître l'histoire de cette dernière. Le garçon prévoyait de faire renaître de ses cendres sa mère biologique le temps de quelques heures pour la voir, l'entendre parler, pour rassurer l'âme fragile, pour ainsi lui permettre de se reposer. De plus, il souhaitait faire en sorte qu'à chaque nuit des morts que sa mère biologique puisse apparaître dans le cimetière des Addams. Ses parents Gomez et Morticia s'occupaient de ce souhait là car il était beaucoup plus compliqué à réaliser.

« Hn. »

Azazel posa son regard sur un garçon vêtu d'un uniforme de collégien. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs le fixait du regard le détaillant silencieusement.

« Toi. Qui es-tu ? exigea de savoir le garçon.

-Un simple visiteur. Répondit Azazel sentant la tension se former autour d'eux.

-Donne moi ton nom.

-Je pensais que les japonais étaient plus polis que ça. Ricana Azazel mettant une main dans la poche de son manteau.

-Hibari Kyoya.

-A… ah oui, la fameuse inversion… Addams Azazel. Se présenta Azazel souriant légèrement. »

Kyoya ne s'y attendait absolument pas. Étant né dans le clan Hibari, il avait bien évidemment entendu parler des Addams. Le visiteur n'était pas un simple visiteur, c'était un Addams. Vu l'apparence de l'Addams en face de lui, Kyoya supposa qu'il y avait d'autres Addams dans la ville. Son oncle, Fon, lui avait toujours dit de se méfier des Addams.

« Hn. Ne fait pas le bordel, Addams. »

Sur ces mots, et surtout cet avertissement, Kyoya tourna les talons et disparut. Azazel gloussa. Cet Hibari était intéressant, très intéressant. Il revint à l'hôtel, à peine qu'il franchit les portes de l'immeuble qu'il se retrouva encerclé par une vingtaine d'hommes en costard cravate. Ses instincts lui disaient d'être sur ses gardes.

« Veuillez quitter cet hôtel. Fit l'un des hommes montrant légèrement son arme à feu.

-Que fait la mafia ici ? demanda Azazel n'éprouvant aucune peur.

\- Dégage de là ! siffla un homme montrant son arme.

-Messieurs. Puis-je savoir ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? exigea de savoir une voix froide.

-Monsieur Vongola, on est –

\- Ah… Vongola. Souffla Azazel interrompant les mots de l'homme qui s'était retourné vers la voix.

-Mes excuses jeune homme pour ce fâcheux incident. S'excusa un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année, peut-être d'une trentaine d'année, portant un costume trois pièces ainsi qu'une cravate orange.

-Vous devriez être plus discret, Vongola. Murmura Azazel en passant près du Vongola qui gela. N'importe quel Addams serait vous reconnaître.

-Addams… ? Merde..

-En effet.

-Azazel, te voilà enfin ! s'exclama Morticia en entrant dans le hall suivi du reste de la famille.

-Est-ce que ces gens sont… ?

-Mafieux. Vongola. Informa rapidement Azazel à ses parents, ses frères et sœurs, son oncle, sa tante et ses cousins.

\- Mes excuses pour ces désagréments. Mes hommes ont tendance à agir impulsivement.

\- Excuses acceptées, figlio di Vongola Nono (1), Federico Vongola. »

Les yeux de Federico s'élargirent de surprise ne s'y attendant pas d'être nommer ainsi. Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, un évènement se produisit. Federico posa ses yeux sur l'adolescent alors que ses flammes du ciel s'harmonisaient les flammes de la tempête de l'adolescent. Les Addams regardèrent l'évènement avec intérêt.

« Félicitation Azazel, tu as trouvé ton ciel ! félicita Gomez, chef du clan Addams.

-C'est fantastique pour toi Azazel ! souffla Pétunia avec un grand sourire.

-Ravi de te rencontrer, figlio di Vongola Nono. Je suis Azazel Addams. Salua Azazel en Italien.

-Ravi de te rencontrer. Dit Federico encore sidéré serrant la main de l'adolescent.

-Monsieur Vongola a trouvé son premier gardien !

-Un Addams qui plus est ! »

Plus tard, la petite troupe moins les Vongola se dirigèrent vers le cimetière où Nana était enterrée depuis de nombreuses années. En avançant entre les allées du cimetière, ils aperçurent un adolescent japonais en train de pleurer silencieusement en face d'une tombe.

Azazel s'agenouilla en face de la tombe, un léger sourire sur le visage heureux de pouvoir là où sa mère biologique, une femme japonaise qu'il n'avait jamais eu la chance de la connaître. Gomez posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils pendant que Morticia et lui concentraient leur magie sur la tombe japonaise. À la prochaine nuit des morts, ils pourront invoquer la mère biologique de Azazel.

* * *

Federico ainsi que ses hommes étaient partis de l'hôtel pour aller manger dans un restaurant, plus précisément dans un restaurant à Sushi. Le lieu était tenu par un ancien assassin que Federico reconnut sans aucun mal.

« Un ancien assassin reconvertit en maître sushi ? fit Federico alors que ce dernier se tendit.

-Que me vaut la visite d'un Vongola ? demanda Yamamoto Tsuyoshi.

-Rien. Je visite la ville. Est-ce interdit ?

-Visiteur, mon cul. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-Des sushis.

-Hahaha. Je vois, je vois.

-Namimori est un territoire neutre, je ne vais mettre pas le bordel.

-Hm…

-Je suis rentré ! interrompit un adolescent avec un sourire forcé.

-Ah Takeshi, l'école est terminé depuis deux heures. Où étais-tu ? demanda son père jetant un regard perçant au mafieux.

-Voir quelqu'un, papa. »

Tsuyoshi devina facilement ce que son fils voulait dire. Takeshi était en encore allé voir sa mère au cimetière, l'ancien assassin y allait dès qu'il le pouvait. Il essayait d'être là pour son fils mais ce dernier s'éloignait de plus en plus, ses sourires étaient faux, l'ancien assassin espérait que son fils se ressaisisse. Federico détailla l'adolescent du regard, il était grand et mince, il avait des cheveux bruns courts et portait un uniforme. Federico tâta les flammes du jeune homme en face de lui, il possédait les flammes de la pluie et elles étaient actives. Il vit Tsuyoshi le regarder avec un froncement de sourcil néanmoins l'homme semblait pensif.

« J'ai rencontré des gens étranges, papa.

-Étranges ?

-Ouais. La famille Addams. Lâcha telle une bombe Takeshi.

-Addams ? »

Tsuyoshi pâlit.

« Je les ai croisé en sortant du cimetière. Ajouta Takeshi en déposant son sac sur les escaliers. »

Tsuyoshi déposa la commande de Federico et ses hommes sur le comptoir. L'assassin connaissait bien évidemment les Addams, il ne les connaissait pas en tant qu'ami ou autre, il avait été associé à eux durant une mission. Les flammes de la pluie de son fils se mêlèrent aux flammes du ciel, Tsuyoshi n'eût pas de besoin de dessin pour réaliser que son fils était en train de s'harmoniser avec Federico Vongola. Celui-ci ne s'attendait pas du tout à trouver un deuxième gardien. Il avait trouvé sa tempête – Azazel Addams – et enfin sa pluie – Takeshi Yamamoto – en une journée. Son père sera ravi de savoir qu'il avait déjà trouvé trois gardiens.

* * *

**Italie**

Xanxus sourit narquoisement. Il avait tous ses gardiens. Il avait finalement trouvé son dernier gardien, ou plutôt gardienne dans le cas de l'élément nuage. C'était une Addams. Xanxus ne s'y attendait pas du tout. Elle était la personne que sa tempête et sa brume avaient recruté.

« Shishishi. Comment ça Poudlard a fermé pour une année ? demanda sa tempête à son nuage.

-Ils sont en train de refaire les protections du château. Répondit ce dernier en continuant d'écrire le devoir de potion.

-Shishishi. Prendre une année pour ça ? fit le prince déchu.

-Considérant que c'est Poudlard, ça ne m'étonne pas. Les protections doivent au moins renouveler tous les cent ans. Coupa Mammon comptant son argent dans un coin de la pièce.

-Boss ! D'après le Nono, Federico a trouvé deux gardiens en allant au Japon. Informa Squalo, la pluie de Xanxus.

-Deux gardiens ? Il y va vite. Dit Xanxus. Qui sont-ils ?

-Un japonais, Takeshi Yamamoto, il est une pluie. Son premier gardien est une tempête, il s'appelle Azazel Addams. Répondit la pluie.

-Azazel ? C'est mon cousin. Déclara tranquillement Saturday attirant des regards de surprise.

-Shishishi. Rit Belphégor lançant un couteau à Levi qui l'esquiva. »

Saturday suivait des cours magiques par correspondance – lettre et email – toutes les trois semaines, elle passait des contrôles officielles dans une école mineure de magie en Italie, située près de la base principale de la Varia. Belphégor étant un ancien prince, enfin officiellement il restait le prince de l'ancien royaume de Tempesta, lui enseignait des branches de la magie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, que la société magique en grande majorité semblait avoir oublié.

* * *

_Saturday, Samedi, Sabado,__Père est ravi d'entendre que sa première fille et probablement unique fille est en train d'exploiter ses pouvoirs démoniques. Néanmoins, il est important pour toi, et ton futur règne, qu'un nom plus approprié te soit donné.__Dans le paquet que tu recevras avec cette lettre, tu trouveras des livres sur l'histoire du royaume des démons, des différents royaumes et autres. Il y a des livres sur la magie, les différentes espèces de démon – par ailleurs tes attributs démoniaques doivent déjà commencer à se développer – les différents pouvoirs, la gastronomie etc. Tu trouveras également un plan d'étude à faire, je me permettrai de te visiter pour contrôler tes connaissances. Je suggère que tu parles à ton ciel et les autres éléments de ton ascendance démoniaque. Je pense que le Prince Ripper sera capable de t'aider, de plus il est évident qu'il vient d'un héritage de démon supérieur, un démon de la tempête. Je sais parfaitement que tu es déjà occupée avec les études et ton introduction à la vie d'assassin, mais il est important que tu apprennes à te comporter comme un démon.__Il faut par ailleurs que tu commences à construire ton esprit. Pas de la manière humaine, évidemment. Sinon ce n'est pas drôle. […] Lucifer viendra te visiter dans tes rêves avec Iblis. […]__Bon, je divague.__Je te laisse, petite sœur. Attends toi à recevoir des lettres de Lucifer et Iblis.__Deuxième Prince, Roi du temps et de l'espace,__Samuel. _

« … Vraiment ? Comment ça […] ? Ça veut dire quoi ? »

* * *

**Ce neuvième chapitre est plus court que les autres. **


	11. Important note

Si jamais vous suivez d'autres histoires, cette note va vous paraître identique.

Récemment, j'ai corrigé et terminé une histoire que j'ai écrite en anglais. Il manque environ trois chapitres à "Les triplés Potter et les trois mondes", je n'ai plus l'inspiration de continuer plus loin mais je me suis fixée l'objectif de finir l'histoire et atteindre les trente chapitres.

Suite à mes doutes, au fait que je pose des questions sur le cheminement de certaines de mes histoires ainsi que le fait que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas avancé (manque d'inspiration), j'ai pris une décision.

Non, je n'abandonne pas cette histoire.

**En fait, j'ai décidé d'une réécriture pour trois histoires : **

_Les Addams à Poudlard_

_Fran : quatrième champion _

_Infâme Famille_

Lorsque j'aurai fini ces réécritures, je les publierai.

En attendant, je me demandais si vous aviez des points à faire valoir au niveau de l'histoire, de la structure, des personnages, du texte en général ou si vous aviez des conseils.

Si vous avez des choses à me dire, envoyez moi un message.

**\- Thunder-Death. **


End file.
